


Resurrection

by Katical



Series: Forbidden Magic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BokuAka centric, BokuAka forever, Emotions, Fluff, Light Angst, Living in dorms, M/M, Magic Academy, Magical fight scenes, Mentions of Death, Misunderstanding, No major injuries, Relatinship Development, Research, Secrets, Some fight scenes, Sparring, They love each other, They're all in the same school, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katical/pseuds/Katical
Summary: It was a decision Keiji made when he discovered the truth. He wanted to do this. He wanted to fulfil what his grandfather could not, what his grandfather wasn’t allowed to accomplish. Giving himself a time limit of three years, Keiji enrolled into Tokyo’s Mage Academy in search for clues as to the location of his grandfather’s research.





	1. Tokyo Mage Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my new fic!! I’ve been away from this fandom for a little while but I’m 1000% ready to dive back in. There should be regular weekly updates (if I’m good and stick to my schedule, hehe~) Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

 

 

“Keiji, you don’t need to do this.”

“Dad. You, yourself, believe that grandfather’s work is the Devil’s research. It shouldn’t exist.”

“Yes, but you don’t need to shoulder this yourself.” His mother pleaded.

Keiji was determined though. “It’s a danger as long as it exists...”

“Keiji...” Running to her son, she pulled him into a tight embrace, burying her beautiful face in soft hair. He returned the gesture stiffly, wounding his arms around her waist as his father spoke up.

“You understand that you’ll be fighting an uphill battle, right?”

“Hasn’t it been that way since grandfather’s passing?”

Pursing his lips together, Keiji’s father remained silent.

“Dad, I want to do this. I want to fulfil what he could not, what he wasn’t _allowed_ to accomplish.” His mother’s hold around him tightened, but Keiji didn’t complain. He knew that his parents would worry and potentially oppose the idea but it was a decision he made when he discovered the truth. “I’ll be back in three years...” He added, letting them know when to expect his return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Under a clear blue sky of a lovely spring day, the sakura petals danced in the April wind, surrounding walking students in a pink cyclone. The breeze ruffled the hair of the new first years, several of them catching petals in their locks.

“Welcome to Tokyo Mage Academy,” read the banner hanging from the school gate, obstructing a large proportion of the view of the sakura trees from Keiji’s window.

The teen sighed as he watched the newcomers of faces he didn’t know and backgrounds of different kinds walk towards the main hall where the opening ceremony took place. Some were much more excited than others.

_May I have your attention please._

Keiji sat up a little straighter as the headmaster’s voice sounded over the speakers.

_This is an announcement for all students. Firstly, I would like to welcome all new first years to our academy. Please follow the signs and make your way to the main school hall. Continuing students, please make your way to the first gym. That is, first years to the main school hall, continuing students to the first gym. Thank you._

Moments later, his tablet vibrated with a new email giving the same instructions as what was heard over the speaker. With another sigh, Keiji pushed himself up from where he sat on his window sill, downing the rest of his coffee before going to his wardrobe to get dressed.

The academy welcomed aged fifteen and above mages of all social backgrounds into their five class magic education system. This was a simple five class structure where age played no part in school. Everyone was given the rank N at the start of the school year and for one week, each student had to give their best mana reading based on the amount of mana they possessed. Depending on the size of their mana pool will land them in one of the five classes. Therefore, a first year with a large mana pool could be in the same class as a continuing student with a similar sized mana pool. Some would spend the week desperately trying to increase their mana pool in order to get into a higher class.

The academy simply operated based on an individual’s potential ability and not anything else.

For the past year, Keiji was in Class 5, the lowest of the five classes. It was no surprise. He was aware of the limited size of his mana pool. It couldn’t have been helped, it was inherited. And even though he was a top scorer in spell theories and magic control, by being a Class 5, he and his classmates were not always seen in the brightest of lights.

Perhaps his second year, there would be a change.

 

 

The gym was crowded with all the continuing students. These included students of any age which attended the academy last year who didn’t graduate. Keiji stood beside many unfamiliar faces, just able to see above their heads thanks to his height.

“Hey, where’s Testu-chan and Kou-chan?” A voice behind Keiji asked.

Turning around subtly to see who the person was talking to, he saw that it was a pair of athletically built students. They were around Keiji’s age and height, the brunet taller while the dark, spiky haired one shorter.

“I haven’t seen them...” The shorter teen replied, looking around on tiptoes.

“You think they’re lost?” The brunet asked, withholding a snicker.

“After two years of being here? I hope not.”

With that comment, Keiji assumed that those two talking behind him were a year older than him.

“I won’t be surprised though~” The other replied followed by a snicker.

Having listened into their conversation for longer than Keiji would deem appropriate, he turned back to face the front just as the head combat tutor cleared his throat for attention. He firstly welcomed the students back to the academy.

“I hope everyone had a good holiday. As you are all familiar with the academic system, there is not much to explain. Work hard and get into Class 1 if you aim to graduate this year. Of course, don’t forget to take care of the new freshmen no matter which class they end up being assigned.”

Keiji couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. No matter how much the teachers reminded the students not to discriminate against lower classes; there would always be some negative attitudes towards them. It was unavoidable with the academy’s education system.

“As for today-”

There was a sudden clatter of metal outside the gym, drawing everyone’s attention as well as cutting off the combat tutor’s speech.

“Bro, careful!”

“Shit, sorry.”

Quiet snickers and murmurs were heard. One being, “Ah, here they are~” from the brunet behind Keiji.

The tutor cleared his throat for attention again. “Ahem. As I was saying-”

He was, however, interrupted by a loud creak of metal doors. All heads turned to the two late comers at the back of the gym.

Keiji couldn’t see past all the taller people behind him, so he sighed and waited for the teacher to continue.

The combat tutor simply shook his head.

“As I was _saying_ ,” he emphasized, making a handful of students snigger. “This week is no different from any first week of the academic year. Everyone will be given the Rank N and you have until the end of the week to submit your highest mana reading. Depending on your result and the class sizes will determine to which class you will be assigned for the year. Class 1 students, work hard towards your graduation. Every other class, work hard so that you can make it into Class 1 next year and have a chance at graduating...”

 

 

In the far corner of the gym, there was another second year like Keiji. Dyed blonde hair curtained over his red cheeks as he hid his face behind a hand in embarrassment because his boyfriend and best friend not only were late to the introductory assembly but also because they caused a racket and disturbance, making themselves look like total idiots.

 

 


	2. The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week was rather dull but at least Keiji got to watch a bit of a volleyball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ There isn't a lot to say about this chapter, just that we get a glimpse of our third years again~ (The story picks up a little bit more next chapter >.<) Enjoy~

 

 

The first week was rather dull. Every student was trying to submit their highest mana reading in order to get into a higher class. Keiji had already submitted his reading, not having high hopes nor motivation as his reason for attending the academy was hardly driven by the desire of becoming a great mage.

What he wanted was evidence.

Sitting in the library, Keiji read old articles and books for further clues to his grandfather’s research. However, many of his works and records related to it were censored. Pages were ripped out of old books, some were burnt altogether. Some had thick black markers cross out the important facts and details, leaving nothing but a blackened, illegible mess.

Clicking his tongue, he returned a book to the shelf and continued to the next section.

Keiji promised his parents that he would be done in three years. Now that one had passed and he only had the same amount of information, he questioned whether he would be able to accomplish anything. Information being a few baseless rumours.

_Tokyo’s mage academy is suspected of having connections with underground forbidden magic research._

At the time, it was Keiji’s only lead and he thought to see where it went... But like many other hints and tips he had managed to scavenge, it only appeared to have led to a dead end.

 

 

By the end of the week, Keiji had found a pitiful amount of useful information, so he thought to leave early one afternoon.

He walked through the corridor to his dorm as students shuffled around, the constant conversation of submitting a high mana reading and being accepted into a strong class. Tuning out the repetitive chatter, Keiji glanced out the window just when a flaming ball hit the ground and popped.

It startled Keiji a little since he was _not_ expecting to see that when looking outside.

Taking in the other people in that area, he saw four male students, two being vaguely familiar. It was a two versus two ball game across a net. _Volleyball,_ Keiji concluded quickly, suddenly feeling nostalgic since he hadn’t played in so long.

Above the players’ heads was a scoreboard which read,

Bros: 8 – Trash: 6.

A smirk found its way to Keiji’s lips as he thought, _who on earth would call themselves ‘trash’?_

“Nice! One more!”

One of the male students walked to the chalk back line of the outdoor court. The way his black and white hair was spiked up and didn’t move when the leaves rustled with the wind made Keiji wonder just how much gel he used.

With a casual snap of his fingers, an orange ball generated in his palm. He bounced it a couple of times against the ground before taking a few steps back, ball in hand.

During the following actions of a run up, jump and serve of the ball, Keiji was hypnotized by the well practiced and smooth way the teen’s body moved in the air, fiercely sending the ball to the other side of the net.

“Iwa-chan!” The brunet called from the ‘trash’ side of the court.

At the call of the name, Keiji remembered the two on the far side of the court stood behind him on the first day at the introductory assembly. He wondered whether the two they were playing against were the people who they were waiting for and also the two who were late.

The shorter teen, ‘Iwa-chan’, dove for the ball, connecting with it so that it flew back up into the air.

The brunet jumped to spike it.

From the other side of the court, the taller, black haired teen (who also had a wild style) jumped to block the attack while the black and white haired teen stood further back ready to receive.

“A feint will be good,” Keiji said to himself quietly.

Either he and the brunet thought along similar lines or it was sheer coincidence that a feint was used, Keiji didn’t know, but it ended up catching the two ‘bros’ completely off guard. The ball sailed above the one-man block while the one at the back dove forward, coming short of the ball by a few inches.

When the ball landed on the ground, it popped just like the previous one, marking the ground with a temporary black, circular mark.

“That’s quite smart,” Keiji commented, now understanding that the reason the ball popped was to help determine where it landed on the court.

The gap between the scores fell by one as the ‘trash’ team prepared to serve.

Keiji’s gaze remained on them for a second longer as his body already began to turn away. He didn’t know how long he had spent watching them but he couldn’t help the thought that if he had come to the academy to study like a normal student, then would he have made friends like those to play volleyball with?

 

 

The morning of the day students found out which class they were assigned was filled with anxious waiting. Teenagers across the school were awake early in the morning, constantly refreshing their emails and awaiting a single number.

Lying in bed with his tablet on the side, Keiji also waited for the inevitable announcement. He wondered how many new faces he would meet this year. How many of them belonged to students who were in higher classes last year and have been pushed out of their class by students of greater potential than them, or were in fact new first years. He wondered how many of his old classmates of Class 5 had managed to ascend a class or two.

There were so many questions yet they hardly interested Keiji as he came to this school with only one goal in mind.

His tablet vibrated against his mattress, and while the majority of the student body bolted upright at the sound of receiving the email, Keiji simply blinked open his bored eyes. Rolling onto his side, he scooped up his device and opened his messages.

_Dear Akaashi Keiji,_

_Thank you for submitting a reading of your maximum mana output. You have been accepted into Class 5 of Tokyo Mage Academy. Your homeroom tutor will be Takeda Ittetsu..._

After reading the first couple of lines, Keiji lost interest in the rest of the introductory email. Rolling off the bed with a sigh, he flicked through his wardrobe, pulling on his uniform before checking his bag and readying to go to his first class of his second year.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, we welcome Hinata into the story!!


	3. Class 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda seems to be a nice teacher... until he announces that the first week involves tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the storm known as Hinata Shouyou!! (Hang in there, Keiji)

 

 

“Good morning, everyone.” Takeda greeted from the front of the classroom. “Welcome to Class 5. I’m Takeda Ittetsu and I’m your teacher for this year.” He looked around the class, smiling warmly at his students. “It’s nice to see some familiar faces but it’s also wonderful to see new faces.” His smile grew even brighter. “I hope we have a good year!” He bowed, followed by a chorus of “Thank you, Sensei” and “Likewise, Sensei”.

“In order for me to help plan the lessons ahead, I’m going to have to ask all of you to do a few tests over the week so that I can see what our range is this year.” Compared to the previous chorus of positivity, the class replied with moans and complaints about how “it’s only the first day”.

Takeda ignored the negativity as he passed the papers around.

Keiji sighed. The structure of Class 5 was no different this year to that of last year. The way the academic system worked in this mage school made any student who returned to the same class as they were in last year seem like they were repeating the year. Effectively, that was the case. But for Keiji who wasn’t entirely invested in education, being in the same class had its benefits. He wouldn’t have to work so hard as he had already done the work before and wouldn’t have to focus on learning and understanding new topics of a different class. That opened up more time for him to do his research and get out of the academy as soon as he finds the information he needed. However, he couldn’t help but feel as if being in Class 5 again would bore him out of his mind.

“First years, please don’t feel like you are at a disadvantage, the practical is where it counts.”

Rolling his green eyes, Keiji sighed again. _It’s so typical that the academy only values practical performance over all else._

Beside him, he heard a stream of distress.

“Oh my God, what am I going to do? I can’t do anything. I don’t remember anything from middle school. I can’t even define what a spell is.”

Keiji side eyed the source of this unhealthily nervous person with a raised eyebrow. Upon seeing him, if his eyebrow could have gone any higher, it would have. The orange haired teen beside him was vibrating in his chair, face paling with his eyes filled with the most fear Keiji had ever seen anyone have at the simple mention of “a few tests”.

Normally, he would just ignore the other but from his behaviour and the fact that Keiji did not remember ever seeing the teen before, he assumed that he was a first year, which meant... he should probably say something to help him out.

But before he got the change, the redhead slapped both his hands onto his cheeks, startling Keiji. “But Sensei said the practical is what’s important...” He muttered to himself before freezing up, his body going completely still.

Keiji was really struggling with deciding what to do. The boy was a storm and the second year really didn’t want to get caught in it.

Then suddenly, the redhead dropped his head onto the table with a rather loud _thunk_ , startling Keiji for the second time in such a short space of time. “WHAT DO I DO?!” He began rolling his forehead on the table. “I CAN’T DO PRACTICALS EITHER! I’M GOING TO FAIL! IT’S ONLY THE FIRST DAY!”

“Umm...” Keiji started but in that moment, Takeda clapped his hands for attention. Both teens snapped their attentions to the teacher who apparently was unaware of Keiji’s neighbour’s mental breakdown just now.

“You have your test papers. It’s an hour long. You may begin.”

Turning back to his desk, Keiji filled in his details at the top only to hear another thud on the table beside him. Honestly, by that point, Keiji was a little apprehensive in looking in that direction, a little scared at what the boy would do next. Nevertheless, he still looked over, a quiet side glance had him seeing the redhead face down on the desk, as if his soul had just left him.

_What’s wrong with this guy?!_

Never had Keiji met someone like him before and they hadn’t even properly interacted.

Chancing another glance at the redhead, Keiji noticed that his desk was empty besides the test paper (well, and his face). If he were to hazard a guess, it would be because he didn’t bring anything to write with. And after looking up an additional time, Keiji confirmed that, yes, him not having a pencil is probably the case.

Pinching a pencil and eraser from his pencil case, Keiji reached across to the other, poking at the redhead who still had his face firmly pressed to his table. The teen turned his head reluctantly at what disturbed his moment of accepting his terrible fate, only to have his entire face lit up at what Keiji had to offer.

He took the items with an enthusiastic nod, several nods in fact, before finally tackling the test paper.

Keiji sighed to himself before looking up in hopes that Takeda didn’t see their interaction and penalize them for conversing during a test. But luck was only half on his side. Green eyes met large brown eyes and immediately Keiji felt his blood run cold. Although, the smile on the teacher’s face was reassuring, making Keiji wonder whether he was safe or not.

The hour passed without Takeda saying anything and just when the class was filtering out for lunch, Keiji sighed a breath of relief.

“Akaashi-kun.”

That breath Keiji just let out... Well, it was half trapped in his throat as he looked up to see the teacher walk up to his desk.

“Takeda-sensei,” Keiji greeted, standing up from where he was packing his belongings away.

The teacher held a hand up before him as a gesture to relax. “I saw what you did at the start of the hour. That was very kind.”

A small heat made his way up Keiji’s face at those words. “N-No, it was... I just thought to help a bit.” His voice was small but Takeda didn’t miss his reply.

The teacher turned on his heels with a small wave. “I also believe Hinata-kun has been waiting to speak to you.”

“Huh?” Keiji turned to his side and having not noticed the short presence beside him, he was startled again by the redhead.

“I, err, th-thank you very much!” Hinata bowed low, holding the pencil and eraser out above him.

“N-No, it’s alright, no need to thank me,” Keiji replied awkwardly, pinching the items back from Hinata as he straightened up.

“You’re a life saver! I mean it! Like, I didn’t know what I would have done otherwise!”

“You could have always raised a hand to borrow some equipment from me, Hinata-kun,” Takeda said from the front desk with a smile.

“I-I see! Right. Thank you!” Hinata replied quickly; face going a little red from embarrassment. “A-Anyway,” the redhead turned back to Keiji. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m a first year.” He held out a hand with a friendly smile.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Akaashi Keiji, second year.” They shook hands, establishing their first social relationship of the academic year.

“So, Akaashi-san, are... are you going to have lunch now?”

Keiji just pulled his bag over his shoulder before turning back to Hinata. “Yeah,” he replied simply. The other teen just fidgeted and Keiji couldn’t help but smile at him. “Would you like to eat with me?”

It was like a switch was turned on as Hinata’s face bloomed into a bright smile, stretching across his face at the pure joy of being invited to eat with Keiji.

“Y-Yes! I-If that’s alright with you...” He added quietly.

Keiji laughed softly behind his hand. “I wouldn’t have asked you if I weren’t alright with having lunch with you.”

The bright smile returned to Hinata’s face as they walked out of the classroom together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hinata. This bright ball of sunshine makes me so happy. Anyway, thank you for reading!! We have a big chapter next week. I hope to see you then!!


	4. Practical Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is often said that one learns more by doing practical work than theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bigger chapter~ I could picture the scene playing out in my head but I’m not too sure whether I’ve portrayed it well with words so please, bare with me!!

 

 

Later in the week, on the morning of the practical test, Keiji was woken up by the incessant vibrations of his tablet. Groaning at the disturbance, he felt around for his device before squinting out the bright flashing of an incoming call.

Swiping to connect the call, Keiji said over his grogginess, “Hinata-kun, it’s still quite early. What’s the matter?”

“I-I’m so sorry, Akaashi-san but I... I’m not feeling-” there was a weird gag sound from Hinata’s end of the call which interrupted him briefly. “Ugghh, I don’t feel too well... right now.”

“Stay put,” Keiji said, pushing himself up with a sigh. “Send me your room number, I’m coming over.”

The older student didn’t wait for a reply before ending the call. Washing up quickly then after pulling on his uniform, Keiji received a message from Hinata of his location. Grabbing his bag on the way out, Keiji left his room.

Hinata’s room was a few corridors away. Once he had arrived, he gave the door a few knocks before it opened, revealing a completely green-faced Hinata.

“H-Hey, what happened to you?” Keiji asked, shuffling into the room and ushering Hinata to sit down.

The younger boy’s stomach was making horrible rumbling sounds making the teen curl in on himself.

“Haha...” he laughed weakly. “Just nerves,” the smile he gave was more of a grimace but Keiji smiled back sympathetically anyway.

“Does the practical test worry you that much?”

“Well, yeah... I’m not good at controlling my magic so...” Hinata admitted with a pout.

Keiji ruffled orange hair lightly. “Before you start, remember to take a deep breath and steady your breathing. Then try to focus solely on your magic and the task at hand, okay?”

“I-I’ll try!” Hinata replied with a determined nod which made Keiji smile softly again.

 

 

At the back of the school, Class 5 gathered on the training grounds. About 20m away stood three round targets and already Keiji guessed the practical test to be magic control as well as accuracy. Beside him, Hinata shook with anxiety.

“Alright,” Takeda clapped his hands together for attention. “Today’s task is simple. You have a target in front of you, stay behind the white line and try to hit it in three attempts.”

There were murmurs all around about it being easy but Keiji could see the mischievous smile on the teacher’s face.

_The task isn’t as easy as he makes it seem._

“So who would like to go first?”

Three eager students instantly volunteered, probably thinking of setting the bar high right from the start, but Keiji knew that there was something more to this practical test.

The two male and one female teen stood sideways on to the target. They each held there index finger pointed forward before they gathered their magic. Three different colours generated at the tip of each finger. The female and one male student were mumbling chants beneath their breath while the other stayed silent, eyes never leaving the target.

Then, the tension was shattered when three consecutive golf ball sized orbs fired from the silent male student. The orbs were right on the target. No-one would have expected him to miss, but about two-thirds of the journey there, the orbs lost their trajectory and swerved drastically, missing the target by several inches.

The class gaped at the display. Even the caster looked utterly shocked at his own performance.

“Once more!” He turned to Takeda.

Takeda shook his head. “I said three attempts and you just had three.”

“But something interfered with him!”One of the students in the waiting crowd defended.

“I never said that there weren’t going to be interferences. Moreover, it is important for a mage to assess a situation before taking action.” Takeda turned to the male student. “Let this be a lesson to observe and assess before acting.”

With a sigh, the male student stepped away from white line.

After that, everyone was more cautious of the task. One by one, one attempt at a time, the students adjusted their previous aim to accommodate the interference that they faced. From what Keiji could work out, each target had a different course of interference along each path but mapping out exactly where and how strong each hurdle towards the target was proved much too difficult simply by observation.

By the time half the class had had an attempt, only a mere minority managed to hit the target. And by hitting, it meant scraping, chipping or simply marking the edges of the target board. Many different attempts were tried. Some went for a different trajectory; some changed the size and shape of their attack. One male on the school’s javelin team materialized his magic in a spear shape, throwing it like he would any normal javelin. As much as it was an interesting and potentially effective idea, the spears were too weak and did not make it to the target.

It gave Keiji an idea, though.

He and Hinata were one of the last to go. The latter was a shaking mess when he stepped up to the white line.

Like many of his classmates, he stood sideways on and held his index finger to the target. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Keiji saw how his eyes glowed with determination when they reopened.

A yellow glow gathered at Hinata’s finger tip. It pulsated larger and larger as the brightness intensified. Keiji felt his own grip on his arm tighten as the orb Hinata was generating was _still_ growing.

Just as Keiji opened his mouth to tell Hinata to “Shoot!”, the orb exploded from instability. Hinata was blown backwards, tumbling a little before lying face down on the grass.

“Hinata-kun!” Keiji called, already on his feet and racing towards the redhead.

“Ehehehe...” Hinata laughed awkwardly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Instantly, Keiji summoned up some water, gently pressing it onto the small burns and scratches on Hinata’s hands and arms.

“You held it for too long,” the older boy commented.

“Y-Yeah... I figured,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No, not really. Thank you.”

Keiji smiled at the younger boy before casting the water aside to examine the damage. It was only minor burns which brought relief to Keiji.

“Hinata-kun,” Keiji began. “Why don’t you try casting your magic between you index finger and your little finger.”

Tilting his head, Hinata made a questioning sound.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Keiji held out a fist at first, then extended his index finger and little finger out. “If you keep these fingers parallel to each other and summon your magic in the space between, you’ll be able to tell when you should fire.”

Hinata mimicked the gesture, studying it with furrowed eyebrows.

“Like that, yeah.” Keiji confirmed. “Oh, and don’t move your arm even after firing. Wait until you’re completely sure your attack is over.”

Turning back to Keiji with a bright smile on his face, Hinata nodded. “I’ll try that!”

Keiji returned a small smile before helping Hinata up.

“Akaashi-kun, is Hinata-kun alright?” Takeda asked, running up to the two students.

“I’m fine, Sensei! Akaashi-san healed the worst of it!” Hinata smiled brightly for which Takeda sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Akaashi-kun.” Keiji nodded at the gratitude. “But I think it would be best if you go to the nurse’s office, Hinata-kun.”

“What?” The redhead looked disheartened. “I want to have another go! I’ve only tried once.” He reasoned which Takeda looked a little unsure.

“Sensei,” Keiji spoke up. “Please allow Hinata-kun to finish the practical.”

Takeda looked between the two boys before sighing.

“I understand. But make sure you go afterwards!”

“Thank you, Sensei,” they both bowed before trotting back to the rest of the class.

Hinata took his spot behind the line again. He breathed in once, closing his eyes to compose himself. When his eyes opened again, there was that determination flaring again.

“I can’t believe he’s _that_ bad at magic control.”

“I know right. Talk about embarrassing.”

Keiji glared over his shoulder at the two boys behind him. They froze upon making eye contact, effectively shutting them up from insulting his friend again.

When Keiji turned back to Hinata, the redhead held his arm out like last time, but this time his hand gesture was different. With his index finger and little finger extended, he charged his magic up in the gap between, creating a yellow pulsating orb.

When the diameter of the orb touched the edge of Hinata’s fingers, he fired his attack.

Contrary to the majority of the spells so far, Hinata’s attack didn’t fire an orb out. Instead, it was a laser beam. An inch wide, yellow beam blasted out from between the redhead’s fingers. It didn’t waver when it was met with interference and it struck the target in the centre-right, leaving an inch high and no more than a centimetre wide rectangular puncture.

The attack only lasted a second but the silence that fell lasted close to a minute. The class gaped at the scene, Hinata being the most surprised out of everyone.

“O-Oh my god...”

“What the heck..?”

Those were only some of the reactions of the class while Hinata stood rooted to where he stood.

“Umm, H-Hinata-kun...” Takeda asked, stepping hesitantly to the redhead’s side. “A-Are you alright? Do you still want another go...? You’ve only had two.”

With a slow shake of his head, he stepped away from the white line, walking robotically towards Keiji.

“A-Akaashi-san... D-Did you see that?” And as if a switch was flicked inside Hinata, he exploded with pent up excitement. “DID YOU SEE THAT? OH MY GOD, I DID THAT!”

“You did, indeed, Hinata-kun.” Keiji simply nodded at the shorter boy.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?

At that question, Keiji gently pinched Hinata’s cheek making him squawk at the light pain. “Judging by your reaction, no, you’re not dreaming.” Keiji smirked.

Hinata didn’t reply, he simply smiled brightly as his other classmates began to crowd around him.

With a quiet laugh, Keiji stood up, taking a spot behind the white line, twenty metres away from the target.

_Twenty metres, huh._ He thought. _That’s just a little further than the back line of a volleyball court._

Following his own advice that he gave Hinata, Keiji took a deep breath, composing himself as he channelled the magic he possessed. Although it had been depleted a little from healing Hinata earlier, he still had a sufficient amount to do what he wanted to do.

He clapped his hands together once and when he pulled them apart, an orange orb generated between his palms. The same one that he saw the other male students play with earlier in the week. After bouncing it a few times on the ground to test its density, weight, size and shape, Keiji brought it an extra few steps away from the white line. With a high toss of the ball and a run up, he leapt off the ground, pulling his arm behind him as he watched the ball drop from above. At the right spot, Keiji swung his arm, hitting the ball cleanly on its surface, sending it powerfully towards the target. With the weight and power calculated into the spell, Keiji blasted a circular hole at the centre of the target, leaving the board looking like a doughnut.

Again, the class was stunned silent and Takeda was the one to speak up.

“W-Wow, I...” The teacher cleared his throat quietly. “Akaashi-kun, are you going to go again?”

“I would...” Keiji began. “But I’m out of mana...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven’t had much of the third years yet, so I’m planning on dedicated the next chapter all for them!! See you then~


	5. Class 1 and Class 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou has great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha!! The summary kinda says what this chapter is about. So with a change of POV, welcome the lovely third years (and Kenma) into the story!!

 

 

From his seat by the window, Koutarou looked out onto the training ground where a lower class were taking their practical test. It didn’t seem too difficult to aim and hit a target no more than 20 metres away from where they stood. Then again, he shouldn’t judge what he considered to be easy or difficult when he sat as one of the top students in the Academy.

He sighed quietly at the boring tone of his teacher who was lecturing about the structure of a compound spell. Finding his mind drifting in and out of the lesson, Koutarou chose to stare out the window to watch sorry attempts at hitting a target board.

Although he told himself not to judge, he just couldn’t help but think that the class on the training grounds were simply terrible. No-one had managed to hit the target cleanly and he couldn’t decide which was more boring, the lesson he was _supposed_ to be paying attention to or the lower class’ activity.

A redhead made his way to the white line and just when Koutarou turned away, expecting him to also miss the target miserably, there was the sound of a small explosion. Shooting his gaze out the window again, he saw the short boy tumble backwards, steaming a little from magic instability.

Another student ran up to him, summoning water and immediately applying healing to the redhead. It was still a little far away to see clearly but the healer captivated Koutarou somehow. He had a different air around him compared to his other classmates and the way he smiled softly at the other made Koutarou’s heart flutter.

“Oi, Kou-chan,” came a whispered voice behind him before Koutarou felt a blunt jab in the back, causing him to arch away and reluctantly tear his gaze away from the pretty boy outside.

“What, Oikawa?!” He hissed over his shoulder with a frown.

“You’re going to fail the next test if you don’t pay attention.”

Koutarou huffed in response. “I’ll just ace my way through the practicals.”

“But you can’t graduate if you fail the written exams~”

With a grumble, Koutarou turned away from Oikawa, casting a quick glance outside in hopes of maybe catching a glimpse of the dark haired teen once more.

Instead, he saw the orange haired teen again, standing behind the white line with his body sideways on to the target. Koutarou pouted at the disappointment but that was quickly and cleanly wiped off his face when a beam of bright yellow light was shot out from the boy’s hand.

It only lasted a second but nevertheless, the world seemed to have fallen silent at his performance.

“Holy shit...” Koutarou breathed out, just as surprised as everyone else who witnessed the display.

“Shrimpy isn’t bad,” he heard Oikawa comment from behind. “Although, it was probably luck if his first attempt went that badly.”

“Dude, the kid was probably just nervous.”

While they watched as the class crowded around the short teen, the person Koutarou wanted to see stepped up to the white line. For reasons unknown, Koutarou didn’t want the good looking guy to disappoint, so he prayed for him to hit the target and make it look splendid and amazing.

 However, Koutarou’s vocabulary didn’t supply anything stronger than splendid and amazing at what he saw next.

A familiar orb generated in the teenager’s hands and with a few bounces, he took a few steps back from the white line. Koutarou felt himself rise off his seat in anticipation, his breath was quietly held as the dark haired boy threw the ball into the air, leaping elegantly after it. Maybe it was his imagination but it was as if wings sprouted from behind him, giving him the power to glide through the air with grace. The smack of the ball was distant but the strength behind it was evident in the way the orange ball zoomed viciously towards the target, plunging a hole in the centre of it.

Again, Koutarou felt his jaw drop.

_How are those two in such a low class?!_

A low whistle was heard behind him meaning Oikawa had also witnessed that person’s performance.

Something swelled within Koutarou’s chest as his gaze continued to watch the curly, dark haired teen even after he had rejoined the crowd.

 

 

“Oi, Bokuto!” The voice was heard before the person even entered the classroom.

“Kuroo!” Koutarou waved enthusiastically at his best friend who marched to his seat only to chop him harshly in the head.

“Is it true?! Was what Oikawa said about you not paying attention in class, true?” Kuroo demanded as Koutarou help his head with tears pooling at his eyes.

“Wha-? Oikawa!” Koutarou whined in betrayal, at which the brunet only shrugged.

“Seriously,” Kuroo huffed in exasperation. “I really don’t want to spend hours tutoring your ass again.”

“No, wait, but Kuroo, I need you to help me!”

“Then pay attention in class!”

Oikawa snickered at their interaction. Then he was nudged lightly by Iwaizumi who came in with Kuroo, his classmate of Class 2. “You’re such an ass,” he commented.

The brunet only smiled up at his childhood friend. “I was only telling the truth.”

Koutarou deflated and dropped his head onto the table. “Why are you so horrible to me?” He whined into the table. “I did nothing wrong to deserve this treatment.”

“Don’t worry, Kou-chan~ I never said there was anything wrong with staring at your crush.” Oikawa sang and instantly, everyone turned to look at him in varying degrees of shock and surprise. Koutarou’s head snapped up from the table at an ungodly speed, face of pure and utter disbelief.

“Crush? What crush?” Kuroo asked, looking between Oikawa and Koutarou.

“Oikawa...” Iwaizumi said in a tone that had an underlying question.

“I’m not lying, Iwa-chan!” The brunet reassured, waving his hands to dispel any doubts around. “He couldn’t take his eyes off him. I have to say he is quite a pretty guy. Maybe even on par with me!”

“What?!” Koutarou squawked. “I was... No! I wasn’t staring!” He looked between his friends desperately. “I don’t even know the guy!”

“You still stared though,” Kenma confirmed, suddenly appearing from behind Kuroo.

“Kenma~” Kuroo sang, instantly wrapping an arm around the smaller teen’s waist.

“But you were on the other side of the classroom. How-“

“I can still see you from where I sit.” Kenma cut in flatly, making Koutarou deflate again.

“So, what do you like about him?” Iwaizumi asked as he pulled out a chair to sit on. Kuroo and Kenma doing the same beside him.

“Well,” Koutarou started with a shy pout, fiddling with his fingers on his lap. “I don’t _like_ like him ‘cause I don’t even know him, but he’s quite good looking and he has really nice hair and he seems really nice. But y’know, I don’t _like_ like him, it isn’t like that!”

Apart from Kenma who was focused on his gaming device, they all exchanged knowing looks between them. Koutarou could feel his face heat up at their smiles.

“Love at first sight.”

“Yeah, he’s in love.”

“Youth, right here.”

The three third years said in a not-so-whispered voice, making Koutarou blush to his ears.

“You guys are cruel!” Koutarou cried.

“We’re not cruel~” Kuroo started.

“...we’ll support you every step of the way~” Oikawa finished, both smirking mischievously, making Koutarou internally sweat.

Beside them, Iwaizumi and Kenma simply shook their heads.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I don’t think I made it very clear but Bokuto, Oikawa and Kenma are in Class 1, Kuroo and Iwa-chan are in Class 2. Anyway, thank you for reading!!


	6. Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Hinata go looking for the owner of a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little bit more insight to Keiji’s grandfather’s research but most of this chapter is just about a cat. Also, enter Yaku and Lev!! Enjoy~

 

 

A few weeks passed as they would at any normal school. For Keiji, however, lessons were boring and repetitive since he had already learnt the topics the previous year. Thankfully, he had many other things to occupy his time, like looking for his grandfather’s research.

Recently, he had discovered a small sub-chapter on ‘secret magic’, which the author used as a substitute for saying forbidden magic. It lacked detail but it was something at least.

_“If the authority ever doubted your loyalty to the state, you would be arrested and exposed to secret magic. It will infiltrate your mind and have you spill your darkest thoughts and feelings.”_

_Mind control._ Keiji concluded. It wasn’t the one his grandfather researched but it was still a forbidden magic which should be destroyed.

_Nothing about raising the dead though..._

Keiji put the book back on the shelf and went to pick up another when his tablet vibrated. With hasty fingers, he muted his device seeing that it was Hinata calling him. They became quite close after their first week and Hinata was an enthusiastic tablet user. Quite often, Keiji would go back to his device to see at least a message or two waiting for him.

When the second year stepped out of the library, he picked up the call.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Ah, Akaashi-san,” the redhead greeted. “Are you busy?”

Keiji hummed in consideration, thinking about the upcoming deadlines and assignments due. “No, I’m not busy. What’s the matter?”

“A cat was fighting with a snake and I think it’s hurt...”

“Are you with it now?”

“Y-Yeah... Akaashi-san, I want to help it.” Hinata really was a sweet young man.

“I’ll go to the nurse’s office and ask whether it’s alright to bring an animal in. Give me your location in the meantime.”

“Okay, I’ll stay with it here then.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” Keiji hung up. Despite the small smile sitting against his lips, a sigh still left him as he proceeded down the corridor to the nurse’s office.

When the nurse approved of them bringing an animal into the clinic for a quick check-up, Keiji made his way outside to the coordinates Hinata sent him.

 

 

From a distance, Keiji saw a redhead crouched down, stroking something with care.

“Hinata-kun,” Keiji said as he neared the other teen. While approaching, he saw that a calico cat was lying on its side, comfortably relaxing into Hinata’s gentle scratches behind its ear. It was, however, bleeding slightly from its leg.

“Akaashi-san!”

“The nurse has given us permission to take it to her.”

“O-Oh, okay.” Hinata turned to the cat who looked up at him with piercing feline eyes. They sent a chill down Keiji’s spine but the redhead seemed completely unfazed. “We’re going to take you to the nurse, okay?” He said to the animal. “So, I’m going to have to pick you up.”

Holding out his hand, the cat nuzzled its face into it and Hinata took it as permission to pick it up. With a gentle scoop, it was comfortably cradled in Hinata’s arm, purring lightly as they carried it away. It was only then that the older boy noticed its collar.

“Rather obedient this one,” Keiji commented, reaching to check the tag on its collar only to have it hiss at him.

Hinata laughed lightly when Keiji retracted his hand immediately. “It doesn’t like you.”

“Appears so.” Keiji sighed. “Say, have you checked its tag?”

“Huh?” Hinata looked down at the animal, noticing the collar too. “Oh, no, I haven’t.” With his free hand, he flipped the tag up, reading “Pudding”...

“The cat’s called Pudding?” Keiji said with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Looks like it!”

“Who names a cat that...?” This comment earned another hiss from the cat, making Hinata laugh again.

“Well, I think it’s a cute name~” Hinata cooed at the animal who purred in response.

Keiji huffed a laugh before continuing to the nurse’s office.

 

 

“The injury isn’t very serious, but it needs rest.” The nurse informed, bandaging up the feline leg.

“So should I keep Pudding in my room while we look for its owner?” Hinata asked.

The nurse nodded. “That would be for the best, yes.”

Cradling the cat in his arms again, the teens thanked the nurse and left for their respective rooms.

“I’ll help you look for its owner tomorrow.” Keiji said as they parted down different corridors.

“Thank you so much, Akaashi-san!” Hinata replied, waving his free hand in the air.

Keiji returned a smaller wave of his own.

 

 

 

The following day, Hinata and Keiji asked their classmates whether they knew of anyone who owned a calico cat called Pudding. The majority of Class 5, however, replied with a negative.

So, they bravely stepped out of their comfortable environment of Class 5 to ask other students of higher classes.

It was like trekking through a foreign land where the inhabitants watched them like hawks, suspicious and wary. Hinata was obviously uncomfortable being under their gazes, so it was up to Keiji to look at least a little bit unfazed. It was normal behaviour, especially in an academic system which practically bred discrimination against low achieving mages. He felt his fist clench a little tighter in his pocket.

“A-Akaashi-san...” Hinata pulled weakly at his sleeve beside him. “C-Could we go to the bathroom quickly, please? All the attention... It’s making me...”

Without wasting any time, Keiji led Hinata to the nearest bathroom, ushering him in as he waited outside. Students of Class 3 and 4 walked passed him silently, eyeing him with distaste. It made every nerve in Keiji to twitch in irritation.

The current of students washed passed him without him paying them any attention, although he did register two students walk into the bathroom. One was incredibly tall and had a foreign look in his features whereas the other that followed him had light coloured hair and was much shorter and barely taller than Hinata. The contrast made Keiji huff a quiet laugh but that was all, before his focus drifted off again.

That was until he heard a small commotion in the bathroom.

“What did you say?!” Keiji instantly recognized that voice as Hinata’s. Pushing himself quickly off the wall, he marched into the bathroom.

“Uwaa~ You really are short! Shorter than Yaku-san!”

Keiji turned the corner just as the light haired teen raised a foot and kicked the taller teen harshly in the ass. “Lev... GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!”

The taller one, Lev, cried at the assault. “Yaku-san!” He whined turning around to regard the other teen.

“I’m sorry about him,” Yaku apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata didn’t reply, he simply grumbled in response.

“Hinata-kun.” Keiji spoke up, approaching the other students.

“Ohh, Akaashi-san. Sorry, I took so long... I was, err...”

“Insulted.” Keiji finished for him, eyeing Lev disapprovingly.

“He’s just an idiot,” Yaku spoke up. “I’m sorry that he caused you trouble.”

Keiji waved off the apology. “Hinata-kun, are you done? We still need to find Pudding’s owner.”

“Oh, right!” Hinata gave Yaku a small bow before bounding off after Keiji.

“Wait!” The two Class 5 students turned back around to look at Yaku. “I don’t mean to be nosy but is Pudding, by chance, a cat?”

Keiji raised an eyebrow at that but Hinata answered immediately. “Yeah! How did you know? Do you know its owner?”

“Y-Yeah, he said he hadn’t seen her in a few days so-“

“That’s great!” Hinata cut in excitedly. “Can we meet him?”

“Sure,” Yaku replied, pulling out his phone. “Let me tell him that you guys will be going to his classroom. Just ask for a Kenma when you get to Class 1. Do you know your way there?”

The enthusiasm in Hinata suddenly drained at the mention of Class 1. Keiji noticed this, so he answered the question. “Yeah, I know where it is.”

“Perfect.” Yaku nodded. “He said he’s okay to see you guys.”

“Thank you for your help, Yaku-san.” Keiji said, bowing a little in gratitude, which Yaku returned.

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for the trouble Lev caused.”

“But Yaku-san,” Lev whined again.

“Shut it and hurry up!”

With a small wave over his shoulder, Hinata and Keiji left the bathroom and made their way to Class 1.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, they’re going to meet each other!! All of them!! I’m really excited, ahhhh!! See you next week!!


	7. Lunch at Class 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji finds himself and Hinata spending time with the academy’s top-tier students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!! Gosh, I love all of them so much!! Enjoy!!

 

 

Stood outside the door to Class 1 were two students who really felt as if they didn’t belong there. Hinata was rooted to the ground, unable to lift a hand to open the door and step into a room full of top performing mages. Beside him, Keiji was also uncomfortable, albeit not as severe.

“Hinata-kun?”

The redhead startled violently which almost made Keiji jump too.

“R-Right! O-Okay! Opening... Opening the door now- AHHHH!”

“Do you need something?” A voice asked from behind them, making Hinata scream in surprise which in turn _did_ startle Keiji this time.

The second year exhaled sharply, trying desperately to calm his rapid heart rate down from the sudden scare. Glancing at the redhead beside him, it looked as if Hinata’s soul had fully left him.

“Oi, Shittykawa, what was that scream?”

“Iwa-chan, we have guests~”

Keiji looked up at the two students who had approached them, recognizing them to be the two from the very first day at the assembly and also the two who played volleyball outside. The look in the brunet’s eyes told Keiji that he too recognized them.

“W-We’re looking for a Kenma-san,” Keiji replied, finally finding his voice.

“Kenma?” The spiky haired teen repeated, which Keiji nodded in response.

“Come on in,” the brunet offered, holding the door open to usher them in. Keiji led Hinata in as the latter was still recovering from everything. “Everyone,” the brunet bounded over to three other male students. “We have guests~”

Behind them, Keiji heard ‘Iwa-chan’ sigh. “Don’t mind him.”

“I won’t.” Keiji said firmly, approaching the three other students, recognizing two of them as the other players on the volleyball court he watched. The tall, wild and dark haired blocker and the intense server with black and white hair. The latter looked up at Keiji with recognition as well, making Keiji wonder when and where did these Class 1 mages notice him.

With a look down at Hinata who was still completely out of it, Keiji sighed and decided to speak up first. “Hinata-kun,” he placed his hand atop orange hair to show who he meant, “found a cat called Pudding yesterday.” The one with dyed blond hair stopped pressing keys on his gaming device. “And we were told that the owner is Kenma-san of Class 1...”

“I told you there was no need to worry, Kenma,” the wild, dark haired teen leant towards the blonde.

The one Keiji presumed to be Kenma turned around, golden feline-like eyes looked up at Keiji before they fell to Hinata’s ghostly face.

“Where is she now?” He asked quietly.

“In Hinata-kun’s room,” Keiji replied, patting the top of Hinata’s head again as if trying to push his soul back into his body.

“Can I come pick her up tonight?”

“Hinata-kun,” Keiji said, lightly shaking the smaller boy until he snapped back into reality.

“OH! YES!” came the sudden response.

“Wow, he’s finally back~” The brunet sang as he witnessed life returning to the redhead.

“Jerk, it was your fault he was scared half to death.” ‘Iwa-chan’ said, nudging the other lightly in the side.

“Thank you,” Kenma replied quietly, ducking his head down as his hair fell in front of his face.

“Anyway,” the tallest teen began. “We haven’t introduced ourselves properly yet. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this, as you know, is Kenma.”

“Kozume... Kenma,” the blonde confirmed.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru~” The brunet sang with a peace sign which was then quickly batted away by the spiky haired student.

“Trash.” He insulted, putting a pout onto the Oikawa’s face. “I’m Iwaizumi, nice to meet you,” he held out a hand and Keiji took it with a small smile.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he greeted with a nod.

“And Shrimpy?” Kuroo asked.

“Hinata Shouyou!” He replied proudly, suddenly like his normal self again.

There was a pause as everyone slowly turned their attention to the last person whose name was still unknown to Keiji and Hinata.

“Bro, are you alive?”

Even when Keiji’s deep green eyes met bright golden orbs, there was no reply. It actually felt like Keiji became speechless as he gazed into the complex colour of the other’s eyes, observing how the gold around the pupils are bright and slowly fades into a darker, richer shade by the time it reached the edge of his iris. It was like molten gold, heated in the centre and cooler as it drifted further away.

They were getting lost in each others’ eyes until Oikawa not-so-accidently stomped on his friend’s foot, making him cry out in pain and breaking the trance he and Keiji fell into.

“Dude, what was that for?!” He complained, tears building at the corners of his eyes.

“What do you mean what for? Stop staring and introduce yourself!”

“Wha-? I wasn’t staring!”

“Bro!”

He huffed in annoyance before turning back to Keiji and Hinata with an embarrassed blush settling along his cheeks. “My name’s Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise, Bokuto-san,” Keiji replied with a nod.

Beside them, Kuroo and Oikawa were desperately trying to hold their laughter in which Kenma and Iwaizumi simply shook their heads. Bokuto looked so done with his friends leaving Keiji and Hinata rather confused on their own.

 

 

 

For the entirety of lunch break, they chatted together, getting to know one another bit by bit. Keiji found out the four of them were in their third year making Hinata the youngest and Keiji the younger out of the two second years. Kuroo and Iwaizumi although always hung out in Class 1, but they were actually students of Class 2. Even so, they seemed to be well acquainted with the other students of Class 1.

At first, the discussion about classes made Keiji a little anxious but when Hinata announced that they were Class 5, the other five teens didn’t even seem bothered. Keiji wondered whether they were just very laid back about the class system or perhaps there was another reason. Either way, he was very grateful that they weren’t the type to judge based on one’s class of study.

They were in the middle of recalling a time when Oikawa challenged Kenma to a Brawl over whether cats were better than dogs, when the end-of-lunch bell rang. Keiji and Hinata both rose from their seats.

“Well, I guess we’ll head back then.” Keiji said. “Thank you for having us today.”

“No problem, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Yeah, you two are always welcomed to come spend lunch with us,” Kuroo added.

“Wait, aren’t you two going back to class?” Hinata asked the two Class 2 students.

“Nah, we have a joint practical next so we can stay,” the taller teen supplied.

“I see,” Keiji nodded, “we’ll be going then.” They turned to leave but Keiji paused for a moment. “Actually, between the Brawl with Oikawa-san and Kenma-san, who won?”

There was a smirk between Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi, while Oikawa pouted dramatically and Kenma didn’t even look up from his device.

A smirk found its way to Keiji’s lips as well. “Congrats on the win, Kenma-san.”

“Thank you, Keiji,” came the quiet reply.

The Class 5 bowed politely before excusing himself out the door where Hinata was waiting.

“It was just luck, Kei-chan! Don’t think that the great Oikawa-san can lose that easily!” He heard Oikawa shout from inside the classroom just as he was leaving.

 

 

“They were so nice, weren’t they, Akaashi-san?”

“They were,” Keiji agreed. “I don’t think I’d mind spending lunch with them again.”

“Yeah! I’d love to-“ Hinata was interrupted as he walked into someone accidently. “Oof... S-Sorry, I-“

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass.”

His attitude made Keiji’s eyebrow twitch as he turned to the person with a slight scowl to his features. Hinata had walked into a tall student of similar height to Keiji who also had dark hair but an expression much more sinister.

“What?! Who’re you calling dumbass?!” Hinata yelled back, not in the least bit intimidated by the other student.

“Huh? Who else but you.” He spat.

Around them, Keiji could hear the murmurs of students passing by.

“Uwaa, it’s Kageyama.”

“Who’s the shrimp picking a fight with him? Does he have a death wish?”

Keiji turned back to Kageyama who was still looked down at Hinata like a dark cloud looming over head.

“Hinata-” Keiji tried to interfere but was interrupted by the redhead himself.

“You want a fight?”

“Ha! Like you can fight me, Class 5 loser.”

Okay, Keiji was having none of that attitude. He felt his blood boil at the comment. Maybe it was because he had just met some of the nicest Class 1 and 2 students so far that the drastic change in attitude towards Hinata and himself based on their class was more offensive. It wasn’t often that he would get riled up so easily.

“You’re underestimating him just because he’s a Class 5?” Keiji interjected, giving Kageyama a thoroughly unimpressed glare.

“I’m not underestimating him.” Kageyama replied with his nose high in the air. “It’s a fact.”

“You’d be smart not to insult us. Retract your comment.” Keiji demanded, their gazes fixed firmly onto each other.

“You’re asking me to apologize? Ha! Not happening. I only acknowledge those who are stronger than me.”

“So you’ll apologize if we win against you.” Keiji concluded, silently challenging Kageyama.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “But that won’t happen.”

“We’ll see about that.” Keiji replied.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow before Keiji spoke up again.

“I challenge you to a Brawl.”

“You can’t be serious.” The egoistic teen huffed in amusement.

Keiji simply regarded him with stony eyes. “Myself and Hinata-kun versus you and a friend.”

“It won’t even count as a Brawl. Me against two Class 5s?” He asked himself in disbelief. “Fine. But you’re going to regret this. A week tomorrow, at noon, in the first gym. I’ll take you both on myself.” Swiftly, Kageyama turned away, walking through the passersby who stayed to witness that conversation.

Hinata was frozen beside Keiji. “A-Akaashi-san...” He whispered fearfully. “We’re going to die!”

“We’ll be fine.” Keiji replied confidently, his eyes never leaving the back of Kageyama. “He’ll apologize by the end of it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, things are getting HEATED!! I might have next chapter as a bit of a build up to the Brawl because I want to make the fight as detailed as possible and ahhh, I’m excited!! I hope you're enjoying the story so far – update to come next week so see you then!!


	8. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji spends the week planning and strategizing for the Brawl to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a build up to the Brawl. We get a bit of everyone so I hope you enjoy!!

 

 

The news about Keiji challenging Kageyama to a Brawl spread like wildfire. There were conversations about it everywhere. It was even highlighted in the academy’s newspaper. And all comments and bets made were in favour of Kageyama.

It was no surprise. Anyone would predict that outcome if the presumed best were to challenged the presumed worst. But Keiji couldn’t be bothered by opinions and speculations. He had to prepare himself and Hinata in order to have a chance of getting that apology.

Keiji was determined to make not only Kageyama but the whole school see that discrimination by class is not only disrespectful but also inaccurate. Mages with small mana pools also had the potential of doing great things.

 

 

The sun was low in the sky as Keiji continued to tap away on his tablet, researching spells, counters and strategies which would work best on Kageyama. Meanwhile, Hinata was at the centre of his room practicing his defensive magic.

“Akaashi-san?” the redhead questioned.

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure I don’t need to do anything else but practice making a shield?”

“Not just any shield, Hinata-kun. We need a strong one which can withstand Kageyama’s attacks.” He replied without looking up.

“But what about offense?”

“I’ll handle that bit.”

Hinata didn’t reply, probably a little sceptical about the plan but Keiji didn’t blame him, anyone would be. Then again, it was also Keiji’s fault for not fully explaining what he had up his sleeve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With his head in his hand, Koutarou sighed heavily as he stared blankly out the window.

“Bro, are you really that worried?” Kuroo asked his best friend, pulling out a seat to sit beside him.

“I’m not worried, I’m just...” All four pairs of eyes were watching him intently. He sighed again. “Worried...”

“Knew it,” Kuroo nodded to himself.

“The guy has more guts than he looked.” Iwaizumi commented.

“Out of everyone, why did _Akaashi_ have to challenged _Kageyama_?” Bokuto questioned.

“It sounds like you don’t think he can win, bro.”

“It isn’t that! I just...” Golden eyes drifted off to the side. “I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Ah, he’s in love~” Oikawa sang.

“Shut up, trash!”

“Haha~” The brunet laughed. “I’m just glad Tobio-chan agreed to the challenge.”

“What? You’re rooting for him?” Iwaizumi asked his childhood friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Oikawa smirked. “I’m glad he’s brawling Kei-chan so I get to see his face when he loses to a Class 5!”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Tooru,” Kenma spoke up, directing everyone’s attention to the younger teen. “You think he can win?”

“I don’t know,” the brunet replied seriously. “Judging by class, it should be an instant win for Tobio-chan, but with what I saw with Kei-chan on the training grounds and the fact that he knowingly challenged Tobio-chan to a Brawl, he must have some confidence in his abilities, whatever they are. So... I’m having second thoughts.”

“Wait,” Iwaizumi said. “You actually think Akaashi has a chance of _beating_ Kageyama?”

“It’s just a possibility.” Oikawa simply shrugged. “Plus, I’d like to see Tobio-chan lose, so I’m rooting for Kei-chan~”

“What do you think, bro?” Kuroo asked as Iwaizumi continued to insult Oikawa for being a jerk.

“I-I don’t know... I want Akaashi to win, but it’s just...” he paused. “I don’t know.”

All odds seemed against Akaashi, Koutarou knew that but he didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to see an upset not for the sake of one happening, but for Akaashi to avoid being seen in a negative light.

“I also wonder what their Demands are going to be...” Oikawa hummed in consideration.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed quickly by as Keiji developed, scrapped and recreated strategy after strategy which would work best against Kageyama. He had studied him thoroughly from spell repertoire to spell casting habits to close combat fighting style.

Hinata had also been hard at work. Training every moment he had a chance to build and fortify his shield as best as he could. He heard that Kenma took some time to help the short redhead out too.

With that thought, Keiji’s mind drifted to Kenma and his friends. He wondered what their opinion of the Brawl was. Did they expect them to lose? Did they even care? It wasn’t like they were close friends. They simply met that once and chatted that once.

Plus, Keiji wasn’t at the academy to make friends...

He sighed heavily.

Being so absorbed in preparing for the Brawl, Keiji had only just realised that he had spent a week away from finding clues to locating the whereabouts of his grandfather’s research.

Was he getting too involved in this ‘academic-life’?

It depressed him a little thinking that way because he quite liked the Class 1 and 2 students he met. He felt conflicted over the situation. While they were all aiming for something, Keiji was only there for a personal reason and for a time span of only three years. And at the end of these three years, he would simply leave the academy and everything he gained there behind in order to find some other lead to his search. A sudden guilt pooled at the pit of his stomach, gnawing away at his insides as the weight of a secret grew more difficult the moment he opened up to potential friends.

 

 

 

 

Quiet murmurs filled the gym as Kageyama, Keiji and Hinata stood before each other with a referee between them. 

“Hey, is this really happening?”

“Dude, those Class 5s can’t be serious! That’s Kageyama!”

“Should we call the ambulance?”

Two students said behind Koutarou, making him even more anxious about the Brawl.

“Bro,” Kuroo said from beside him. “I know you’re worried but you don’t have to be so fidgety.”

“I... I can’t help it,” Koutarou admitted, eyes never straying away from Akaashi.

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Brawl today is between Class 1’s Kageyama Tobio and Class 5’s Akaashi Keiji and Hinata Shouyou.” The referee began. “State your Demand.”

“Nothing.” Kageyama replied immediately. “The humiliation will be enough.”

“Over confident brat,” Oikawa said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Kageyama-kun is to apologize to Hinata-kun and refrain from insulting others based on their class of study.” Akaashi stated his Demand clear for everyone in the gym to hear.

Kuroo whistled lowly. “Kageyama banned from insulting people? Now, that’s what I want to see.”

Koutarou only squeezed his hands tightly together as the referee stood back.

“Demands have been stated. Now ready....”

The gym was silent. The participating mages watched each other, waiting for the signal...

“FIGHT!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to work hard on the next chapter. I built it up and I want it to be worth the wait!! I hope to see you next week for the Brawl!!


	9. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama vs Hinata and Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The Brawl!! The imagery works in my head and I really hope I managed to portray that into words >.< Enjoy!!

 

 

The referee took several steps back until he was standing below the overhang of the bleachers, back firmly against the wall.

“Demands have been stated. Now ready....”

The gym was silent. Keiji kept his gaze fixed on Kageyama as they waited for the signal...

“FIGHT!”

 

 

Instantly, Keiji and Hinata jumped a few feet back, increasing the distance between them and Kageyama.

Just as their feet touched ground, Kageyama hurled fireballs towards them.

Hinata raised his hands, palms facing forward, generating a dense yellow shield to protect both of them. Resting a firm hand on the younger teen’s shoulder, Keiji prepared for the impact of Kageyama’s attack against Hinata’s shield.

The fireballs connected with the hard, yellow surface before dissolving away in a sizzle.

Keiji felt a trickle of external mana build up in his chest, but he held it there, waiting to analyse and deconstruct Kageyama’s next attack.

Without needing to wait long, the next attack in the form of ice shards was launched at them. Upon impact with the shield, they melted before being absorbed through Hinata’s defence. Keiji continued to transfer the external mana he collected to replenish Hinata’s shield as well as fuel his counter attack.

“So you can defend again that.” Kageyama mused. “Well then...” Keiji’s grip on Hinata’s shoulder tightened as he felt a shift in the currents of magic floating around the gym. “Let’s try this!”

The moisture in the air suddenly became heavy. A crackling sound came from Kageyama’s hand and before either Class 5 students could react, a bolt of lightning pierced through Hinata’s shield, shattering it into shards of yellow. Keiji also lost his contact with the redhead causing Hinata to tumble backwards until his back made contact with the wall.

The gym roared with cheers as more crackling sounded from Kageyama. He smirked as if victory was already at arm’s reach.

Without giving Keiji much of a chance to breathe, the Class 1 fired a second bolt of lightning.

 As if time had slowed down, or perhaps it was Keiji who slowed it down, he was able to watch as the lightning generated at Kageyama’s finger tips before it was sent out in a zigzag motion towards Keiji. Bringing his right hand up with his index and middle finger pointed at the incoming bolt of lightning, Keiji prepared to use his entire arm as a lightning rod.

The very moment the lightning spell reached Keiji’s finger tip, his arm felt like it had been plunged into lava. It burned painfully under the intense amount of magic the bolt of lightning contained. His mind was working rapidly at deconstructing the spell, breaking down its compounds into the barest and purest source of mana which Keiji then absorbed into his body.

But his body could only hold a certain amount. Kageyama’s spell had an immense concentration of mana, too much for Keiji’s body to contain. The input was too great and if Keiji didn’t react fast enough, he would overload and subsequently die.

Raising his left arm this time, index and little finger outstretched in the same gesture he taught Hinata in the first week, he converted the mana he was absorbing into a dense energy form, desperate to liberate his body of the massive ongoing intake of Kageyama’s mana.

Energy concentrated between Keiji’s left index and little finger, charging up until the edges of the orb met skin, before a powerful laser shot out of Keiji’s arm. It was like a white bullet train was shot out, blasting through the opposite wall leaving a trench in its wake.

 

 

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Kuroo yelled, standing from his seat in barely contained shock.

“That was at least a Class 2 level spell!” Oikawa added, mouth gaping at the destruction.

“How does Akaashi know how to do that...?” Koutarou asked in disbelief.

“He redirected it.” Kenma said, eyes focusing on his gaming device. They weren’t even sure when the blonde looked up.

“He what?” Iwaizumi asked again.

“He absorbed Tobio’s spell and redirected the magic. It’s advanced and highly dangerous. Not many professional can even do it right.”

The fact that Kenma was talking so much was already a sign that he, too, was also impressed by what Akaashi had done.

 

 

 

His aim was off, missing Kageyama by an inch but perhaps that was for the best as it would have annihilated the other teen.

Keiji’s body, however, felt heavy after the counter attack. To him, it felt like an agonizing few minutes but in reality, the process of connecting, breaking down Kageyama’s spell, transferring then converting the mana into his own to control before firing it back only took a few seconds.

Kageyama was rooted to the ground as he slowly registered the damage Keiji had caused.

The crowd was silent from shock, or maybe that was because Keiji’s ears were ringing loudly at the sudden input and output of mana in his body. He staggered lightly but refused to give in to fatigue. However, if he were to be honest, Keiji couldn’t feel his right arm and his left arm was tingling from his counter spell.

It didn’t look good.

But while Kageyama was still in a daze, Keiji charged in, ignoring the pain in both arms.

With a spin, Keiji roundhouse kicked Kageyama. His attack connected but it wasn’t to his body. Kageyama had somehow snapped out of his shock in time to summon a shield to defend against Keiji.

A punch was thrown at the taller teen but Keiji easily ducked out of the way, spinning to kick Kageyama again.

 

 

 

“Akaashi’s got some moves.” Iwaizumi commented.

“He isn’t using his arms. They’re probably hurt from that last attack.” Kuroo observed. “He shouldn’t be fighting up close.”

“But Tobio-chan excels at long distance. Kei-chan has a good chance in close range.” Oikawa argued.

“He has as much of an advantage as he does disadvantage,” Kuroo replied.

Beside him, Koutarou was chewing nervously at his nails.

 

 

 

Keiji was at a disadvantage given how he had little to no feeling in his arms, so he solely had to rely on his lower body to attack and speed to evade.

Kageyama was stiff in close-quarter combat as Keiji researched but it was still no less difficult to land a hit on someone who still had plenty of mana to block his attack.

One incoming punch had Keiji leaping a few steps back, giving himself and Kageyama a quick breather.

A huge mistake.

Raising both his arms above his head and into the air, the younger ravenhead began chanting a complicated spell, making the ground shake as the magic currents flowed towards his palms. The air swirled into a condensed glowing orange orb which generated an intense amount of heat.

 

 

 

“Oh no.” There was a touch of panic in Oikawa’s voice as he got to his feet.

“What?” Iwaizumi demanded, standing too.

“He completed it?!” Bokuto yelled over the growing murmurs of the crowd.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked.

“He’s creating a sun.” Kenma supplied, eyes finally taken off his gaming device.

 

 

 

Keiji wasn’t sure what that spell was. If he didn’t know what it was, then he wouldn’t know its components thus being unable to deconstruct it. Panic coursed through his blood as he thought rapidly for a way to counter what looked to be a devastating spell.

“Kageyama-kun!” Keiji called out over the strong howling of wind. “What are you making?”

“I didn’t think I needed to use this,” Kageyama replied with a victorious grin. “But you leave me no choice but to pitch a sun at you!”

_A sun, huh._

That was all the information Keiji needed.

While the air continued to tremble under the intense collection of magic in their surrounding, Keiji made another dash towards Kageyama. The teen obviously was not expecting Keiji to charge in just as he was in the final stages of creating a mini-sun in his palm. Kageyama could do nothing but watch as Keiji closed the distance between them.

But it wasn’t Kageyama Keiji was after. Just as the taller teen was no more than two feet away, he leapt up into the air as if he were jumping into the sun itself.

There were several gasps and cries in the stand but Keiji ignored them as he focused on landing the ball of his foot atop the little sun.

It was as if someone had switched off the magic in the gym. The moment Keiji’s foot touched the edge of the sun, the spell fell silent. The winds stopped howling. The magic currents stopped moving. Everything fell still as the incomplete sun crystallized and exploded. Shards of pure mana sprinkled over Kageyama as he stared wide eyed at the back of his palms above him where a sun was generating on the other side of his hand only seconds ago.

Keiji touched ground elegantly behind Kageyama, heaving a quiet sigh before crouching down and sweeping the other teen’s feet out from underneath him. Kageyama landed with a dull thud as he continued to stare skyward, utterly dumbfounded.

Stepping over Kageyama so that his feet where on either side of his torso, Keiji looked down at the Class 1 student.

“Do you give up?” Keiji asked with a slight tilt of his head, expression neutral and possibly borderline bored.

“You...” Kageyama began. “How...?”

“Just answer my question. Do you give up?”

“No.”

Keiji actually had to blink a few times in order to register that reply.

_What does he mean ‘no’?!_

Keiji repressed a heavy sigh. “Kageyama-kun, you do realise that you’re out of mana, correct?”

“Yeah, but so are you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Keiji corrected. “I don’t believe you have even depleted a single percentage of my mana.”

“Impossible.” Kageyama spat.

Keiji did sigh this time. The younger student’s stubbornness was unreal. “Referee, could you please confirm.”

Instantly, an overhead display appeared for everyone to see.

 

_Mana readings_

_Kageyama Tobio: 0.0%_

_Akaashi Keiji: 100.0%_

_Hinata Shouyou: 14.2%_

 

There were several gasps and murmurs in the crowd as Kageyama fell silent at the numbers.

“A-And that’s the end!” The referee had to confirm it himself before he wrapped up the Brawl. “Akaashi Keiji and Hinata Shouyou are our winners!”

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, thoroughly impressed by the display of spells and magic used.

Keiji stepped away from Kageyama, stumbling over to where Hinata was scrambling towards him.

“Akaashi-san!” The redhead called, running into Keiji and catching him around the torso. He lowered the taller teen onto the ground. “A-Are you okay? Can I help?”

“I’m fine.” Keiji tried his best smile despite the pain and ache gnawing at his muscles. “What about you? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“N-No... I’m just...” Hinata bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been of more help. I passed out after my shield was shattered and when I came to, you were standing on top of a crystal orb! You were so cool and… I’m sorry.”

Keiji huffed a laugh, regretting it moments later as the pain in his ribs became known. “You did well for holding up that shield at the start. That lightning attack was strong, you shouldn’t feel the need to beat yourself up over that.”

“But-“

“Shrimpy, how’s Akaashi?” Kuroo said, running up to the two.

“Kuroo-san.”

“Let me take a look...” Immediately, he knelt down beside Keiji, summoning water up and applying it to his arms.

The moment the coolness of water touched Keiji’s arms, he flinched away with a hiss.

“Kuroo, careful!” Keiji heard Bokuto say just before he came into view, Kenma following close behind.

“Jesus, Akaashi...” Kuroo seemed to struggle with words for a moment. “I can only do so much but you need treatment right away.”

“Kuroo-san, you don’t need to-“ Keiji tried to argue but the older teen was having none of it.

“Akaashi, don’t tell me that I don’t need to do this, okay?” The look in his golden eyes was genuine. He wanted to help and it would be rude of Keiji to refuse. “Could you just...” He ran a hand over his face. “This is going to hurt like hell. Can you bear with it?”

Keiji shrugged lightly. “I’ve already experienced a lot. A little more wouldn’t make much difference.”

Taking that as permission to apply temporary treatment to the severe burns both on the outside of Keiji’s skin and also those deep within his muscles, Kuroo seeped healing water into and over the damage.

The pain for Keiji, however, was a different type of agonizing. It wasn’t like Kageyama’s attack which was burning to the point that one could no longer feel the pain. This was a prickling feeling. A thousand needles assaulted Keiji’s skin, piercing deep into his muscles repeatedly. It didn’t numb his senses. In fact, they felt heightened, making the pain all the more unbearable.

Unknowingly, Keiji writhed in pain as Kuroo continued to apply medical treatment. Hinata hugged Keiji closely as Bokuto could do nothing but watch.

Keiji eventually passed out, leaving an uncomfortable lump in Bokuto’s chest.

 

 

“Tobio-chan~” Oikawa sang as he leapt off the bleachers, landing on the ground with soundless grace. “How long are you going to stare at the ceiling, hmm?”

“Oikawa-san...” Kageyama said weakly.

“You really got owned, huh.” The brunet looked to where his friends were gathered around Akaashi, before looking back down at his foolish underclassman. “This is what happens when you get blinded by arrogance.”

There was a thud beside them, telling them that Iwaizumi had also joined them on the ground.

“Yeah, hence why this asshole got owned just like you by Bokuto.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hissed at his boyfriend.

“But it wasn’t-“ Kageyama tried to argue but Iwaizumi interrupted him.

“Come on, Kageyama, a loss is a loss. You still have to uphold their Demand agreement.”

“But I-“

“Tobio-chan.”

“Fine.” Kageyama conceded. “I’ll go apologize.”

 

 

Footsteps approached them from behind but Koutarou’s attention was fully fixed on Akaashi’s resting figure.

“How is he?” Oikawa asked as Kuroo looked over Akaashi’s injuries again.

“Burns. Lots of them. Inside and out,” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head lightly at the unbelievable amount of damage the teen had taken.

“Oi, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi prompted, nudging the teen forward.

Instinctively, Hinata hugged Akaashi closer to his chest, pulling his shoulders up defensively and protectively. Perhaps Koutarou was being a little silly for feeling a pang of jealousy over such a small gesture.

“S...” Kageyama mumbled something completely incomprehensible.

“Wait, what did you say?” Hinata asked, confusion written all over his face before Kageyama basically shouted back,

“I said sorry, dumbass!”

Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Oikawa burst out into laughter as Kenma continued to look relatively bored. Hinata, on the other hand, smiled brightly at Kageyama.

“Y’know, that was a horrible apology.”

Kageyama bristled at that comment and opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata beat him to it.

“But apology accepted. Let’s start over, Kageyama.”

A light blush settled over the tall teen’s cheeks as he looked away from the bright sunshine smile Hinata directed at him. “Yeah, I’ll see you around.” Waving half-heartedly to the rest of the group, he turned his back. “C-Could you tell Akaashi-san that I’ll uphold your Demand and that I’m also... I’m sorry as well...”

“Sure, I’ll tell him when he wakes up,” Hinata replied, smiling softly down at Akaashi.

“Hey, Bokuto?”

“What is it, bro?” Koutarou replied to Kuroo as he stood up.

“Why don’t you carry Akaashi to the nurse’s office?” He jabbed a thumb towards the unconscious teen. “Shrimpy won’t be able to do it.”

“S-Sure, I can do that.” Bokuto nodded obediently, receiving an encouraging pat on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Hinata said, letting go of Akaashi so that the older teen could shift the other onto his back.

As Koutarou followed the others towards the nurse’s office, his mind was only focused on Akaashi’s even breaths on his neck and the regular heartbeat against his back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the fight clear? I hope it made sense >.< Writing it was a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoyed it!! I won’t be updating next week because I’m moving house so it’s going to be a little hectic for me and I don’t want to rush this story. I’ll try to get back to this in October so bear with me!! Thank you everyone for reading up until this point!!


	10. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto waits for Keiji to wake up after the Brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!! Sorry for the wait, I’ve gotten myself super busy because I want to get ahead of schedule for other stuff so I can open up some time for writing fics!! I will talk a little bit more about updates in the end notes but basically, I might have to do fortnightly updates instead of weekly ones. Anyway, we have some fluff in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!!

 

 

“Kuroo-kun, you did a good job with the emergency healing.” The nurse praised the Class 2 student as she flicked through some papers on Akaashi’s condition. “All he really needs now is rest.”

“Will he be able to attend class?” Kuroo asked.

“That depends on him. He won’t be able to write but I don’t see why he can’t attend.”

“I see. Thank you, Ma’am.”

Koutarou heard Kuroo walk over to where he sat by Akaashi’s bed, watching the teen sleep quietly. His features were relaxed, only a few scratches marked his face. Curly, black hair was splayed cutely behind his head, creating a halo against the pillow.

“Bro, you heard, right? He’s going to be fine.”

Koutarou only grunted in response, refusing to take his eyes off Akaashi.

A sigh left Kuroo before he said, “I’m going to head back. Don’t stay too late, alright?”

There was a light pat on his back before Kuroo left the infirmary, leaving Koutarou with an unconscious Akaashi.

 

 

 

The heaviness in his body was known well before Keiji even began to wake up. It was like a weight was put on top of him, crushing him slowly into the soft mattress beneath him. With a slight roll of his head side to side, Keiji blinked open his eyes to a blurry white ceiling. He waited for his vision to clear while recalling the events leading up to him being where he was.

He remembered everything. Every detail of the Brawl leading up to the moment he passed out under Kuroo’s immediate treatment.

_I guess I owe Kuroo-san a thank you._

With a wince, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, swaying slightly at the sudden movement. Normally, he would have brought a hand up to his face, but given how weighted they felt, Keiji simply squeezed his eyes shut, willing the nausea away.

Blinking slowly back into reality, Keiji noticed that there was a slight additional weight to the right side of the bed. He looked down to see Bokuto slouched over the edge of the bed, sleeping quietly in the crook of his elbow.

The image was cute and a smile found its way to Keiji’s lips. The slow rise and fall of his broad shoulders were even, making a few stray strands of hair drift up and down along with his breaths.

Keiji wanted to reach out and tuck those bits of hair back with the rest of his gelled hairstyle.

Pulling his gaze away from the sleeping figure, Keiji glanced around and saw that the clock read 23:17. He wasn’t even sure whether he had been passed out for nearly half the day or it was in fact not even the same day as the Brawl.

With an attempt to reach out to shake Bokuto awake, Keiji drew his hand back with a wince. The previous ache of his arm became a stinging pain which shot sparks up his entire arm. It took a huge amount of effort to not make a sound as his arm twitched uncontrollably.

Sighing quietly after the pain had subsided, Keiji thought to wait until the other woke up.

Looking around, Keiji noticed that his tablet was left on his bedside table. Drawing up his magic and focusing it on his tablet, he levitated the object up off the table and towards his lap. It was slow moving and Keiji had to really concentrate so that he wouldn’t accidently drop his device onto the ground. By the time it reached Keiji, his mana had been depleted completely, landing his tablet safely onto his lap with a small bounce.

Keiji found himself sighing again. “Out of mana, huh.”

It was such a simple task yet it drained his source of magic so quickly. It was more disappointing than anything else, but Keiji knew that his magic output didn’t come from him personally, but from the opponent.

Quiet movements as to not disturb Bokuto or cause himself any intense pain, Keiji began swiping and typing away on his tablet. He realised that it was still the day of the Brawl albeit he had been asleep for most of it after the fight. The academy’s website was flooded by videos and accounts of the fight, dubbing Keiji as ‘Class 5’s secret’.

He huffed at all the exaggerations before closing down the site and proceeding to do some online research.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but while Keiji was reading an article about Tokyo’s mage academy establishing connections with large companies, one being the Miya Corporation, Bokuto stirred.

A muffled groan escaped him before he raised his head, rubbing his eyes sleepily. They blinked open a few times, unfocused golden eyes stared at Keiji for a moment before they snapped wide open.

“Akaashi! You’re awake!” He jumped up, bracing his arms on either side of Keiji’s hip as he leant in giving only about two inches worth of distance between their noses.

Normally, Keiji would have winced at the volume of his voice since it was much louder than necessary especially in an empty room and in the middle of the night. But with a handsome face so close to his own, he barely registered anything else. His attention was drawn to the golden eyes which captivated him the week before.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Bokuto realised just how close they were. A blush erupted along his cheeks almost instantly before he leapt back into his seat, eyes staring off in the opposite direction.

“S-Sorry, I was just... Y’know, got too excited that you’re awake...” Bokuto apologized in embarrassment, scratching at his blushed cheek.

Keiji was no better. His face felt heated too from the sudden close proximity they had just experienced.

“N-No, it’s, err...” Keiji cleared his throat to bring a little bit of composure back. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

There was a beat of silence where both teenagers didn’t know what to say. It was slightly awkward but Keiji didn’t feel like he wanted their conversation to end there. But when he opened his mouth to say something, Bokuto beat him to it.

“Does it hurt?” Golden eyes looked up at him sadly before dropping to the excessive amount of bandages around Keiji’s arms.

“A little,” the ravenhead admitted quietly. “Although, I think I can manage.”

“The nurse said that you can attend class.”

“Yeah, won’t be able to write though.”

Bokuto nodded and again, the silence was back. It made Keiji’s fingers twitch with anxiety.

“Where did you learn such advanced magic anyway?” This time, Bokuto’s gaze was filled with curiosity and interest.

Keiji, however, couldn’t hold eye contact. “It’s a... family technique.”

Bokuto hummed. “If you knew you were able to do that, then why didn’t you tell the headmaster? You may have a small mana pool but with your skills, you could easily be in mine or Kuroo’s class.

“I... I don’t see the need to play around the rules. If I become an exception to the academy, then it would only open the way for more exceptions.”

“You’ve already made yourself one by the brawling against Kageyama and winning.” Bokuto pointed out, making Keiji purse his lips together. “Do you like it in Class 5?”

“Y-Yeah...”

Keiji chanced a glance at Bokuto only to see that golden eyes were still fixed on him. There were signs that he knew Keiji wasn’t completely telling the truth but he didn’t voice any more questions.

“Bokuto-san,” the older boy perked up. “Are you not planning on going back to your room?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay first, but if you prefer me to go...” Bokuto went to stand up which suddenly panicked Keiji as he didn’t mean it in that sense.

“Wait, no, I didn’t-“

He went to reach out to Bokuto to stop him from leaving but when he stretched his arm out, the same piercing pain attacked him again, causing him to withdraw his arm into himself, curling up at the prickling sensation.

“H-Hey, careful!”

Strong hands held firmly onto Keiji’s shoulders . The touch made his skin burn underneath, but it wasn’t like Kageyama’s attack, it didn’t hurt. It was a comfortable warmth, easing the shocks of pain sparking from his arm.

Slowly, Keiji looked up into worried gold, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed together as he studied Keiji’s face for any more signs of pain.

“I’m okay now, Bokuto-san. Sorry about that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

With that confirmation, Bokuto retracted his hands. Keiji would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the contact already.

“What I mean before was...” Keiji tried again. “I didn’t want to be the reason you don’t have a good night sleep tonight, so if you’re tired and would prefer to go back, I would understand.”

Bokuto simply tilted his head to the side, making a strong resemblance to that of an owl. “I feel quite comfortable here though...”

“I see,” Keiji replied, trying to hide a smile from spreading across his face.

“Unless you don’t feel comfortable here and would rather be in your room?”

Keiji snapped his head back up to look at Bokuto.

_No, that also wasn’t what I meant..._

But the idea of going back to his room felt better than spending the night at the infirmary.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Keiji started. “But I wouldn’t mind being in my room right now,” he admitted quietly.

A bright smile stretched across Bokuto’s face as he stood up a little bit straighter. “Can you walk?” He asked, holding out a hand.

Keiji took his hand gently before carefully pulling himself off the bed. His legs weren’t as heavily weighted down by fatigue so he could walk fine, he just had to remind himself not to use his arms.

When he looked up at Bokuto, the older teen had his face slightly turned away. The blush on his cheeks was a little bit more evident as Keiji registered that they still held each other’s hands.

“S-Sorry about tha-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish as the moment he began to lift his hand away from Bokuto, the older boy took a hold of it again, a little firmly but not so tight that it inflicted any pain.

“I-I’ll walk you back!” Bokuto said, voice cracking slightly, making his face flush a darker shade of red.

Keiji smiled shyly and gave a gentle squeeze of his hand. “Sure, I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

A bright smile stretched across Bokuto’s face before he led them both out of the infirmary. Keiji led the way soon after, directing them to his room. Their hands never left each others’.

 

 

 

“Thank you again, Bokuto-san.” Keiji said at the door way of his room.

“No no, it’s quite alright.” Bokuto waved his hands in front of him. “I’m just glad your injuries weren’t any more severe.”

Keiji hummed at that.

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.”

There was a beat of silence. Neither of them were looking at each other, but Keiji didn’t miss the slight twitch of Bokuto’s hand before he raised it to the back of his neck.

“Well... I guess I’ll see you around then.” He said, this time giving Keiji a soft smile.

 “Yeah.” Keiji returned a smile of his own. “Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

“G’night, Akaashi.”

When Bokuto turned to leave down the corridor, Keiji stepped inside his room, letting the door slide quietly shut behind him.

 

 

That night, the two of them could think of nothing else but each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that? I sure did!! I feel all fluffy inside and gosh, I’ve missed these two. Okay, so about updates… Like I mentioned before, I’m really enjoying writing this story so I don’t want to rush it, and for that, I don’t know whether I can keep up with regular weekly updates so if I don’t update the next week, then I will definitely get the next chapter out by the following week. I promise to carry this fic to the end so please be patient with me and thank you so much for everyone who has read up to this point!! See you next time!!


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji’s recovery is going smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few different perspectives in this so apologies if it gets a little confusing as to whose POV it is. I don’t really have much to say about this chapter because we’re still in the calmness after the Brawl. Anyway, I will be working on the next chapter so until then, I hope you enjoy!!

 

 

Having spent much more time than intended getting carefully dressed, Keiji made his way to his classroom. His arms were still aching and painful to move so it was difficult to do little tasks but thankfully, Hinata was more than happy to help.

“Akaashi-san, do you want me to take down class notes for you too?” The redhead asked as he took his seat.

“No need, Hinata-kun. Focus on yourself. I’ll manage.”

By managing, Keiji actually meant bringing up his class notes from last year and using them as references when needed.

Class wasn’t a problem, it was when they had lunch break which brought about some unwanted and highly unnecessary commotion.

 

 

Just as Hinata sat down opposite Keiji to begin eating their lunch, someone raced into their classroom, violently swinging the door open. A few girls yelped in surprise but it didn’t seem like the newcomer cared. After scanning the room with his dark and intimidating blue eyes, he located Keiji and proceeded to approach the older teen.

“Akaashi-senpai!” All eyes were focused on the tall ravenhead.

“H-Hello, Kageyama-kun...” Keiji greeted hesitantly. “What are you... Why are you here?”

Suddenly, the teen bowed lowly. “Please teach me redirection magic!”

His classmates stared between Keiji and Kageyama expectantly, making the older teen very uncomfortable under all their intense gazes.

“Kageyama-kun, let’s talk outside...” Keiji said, standing from his desk and leaving the room with haste, ignoring the stares and murmurs.

 

 

“Umm,” Keiji began after they found a secluded area behind the gym. “How did you find out what type of magic I used?”

“Kenma-san figured it out.” Kageyama replied instantly.

“I see.” Keiji nodded slowly. “Well then, why are you interested? You’re strong enough as it is.”

“I want to become stronger, Senpai. And the spell you used is one that I haven’t learnt before, so I want to learn it!” His eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

Honestly, there was a part of Keiji that didn’t want to disappoint, but he knew better. “Do you know the theory behind Redirection magic?”

“Deconstruction, conversion then liberation.” Kageyama answered as if he were doing an exam.

“Correct. Then, do you know how to deconstruct a spell?”

This question, however, made the younger teen freeze. “Uhh...”

“Have you learnt about spell structure and mana bonds yet?” It was as if Keiji could see question marks appear above Kageyama’s head at the mention of those topics. He huffed a laugh. “Kageyama-kun, you’ll have to learn all possible spell structure combinations and the various mana bonds which hold a spell together before even attempting basic spell deconstruction.”

“A-All of them?”

Keiji nodded.

“B-But, Senpai, there are like thousands of spell structure combinations in a single element.”

“Yes, you’re quite right.” Keiji shrugged. “But there are no short cuts in learning this form of magic.”

Kageyama gaped at Keiji. “How... How long have you been studying Deconstruction magic?”

Keiji hummed in consideration. “Hmm, for ten years or so, I believe.”

_Well, ten normal years. It felt almost like sixty when time was slowed down._

The look of surprise on Kageyama’s face was only there for a moment before his eyes lit up in determination.

“I will learn them all, Senpai! So please teach me Redirection magic when I am ready!” He bowed quickly before jogging off.

With a raised eyebrow and a rather amused smile on his face, Keiji watched the younger teen’s back retreat. He would have thought that when anyone learnt of the amount of effort and time needed to learn the magic, they would be put off.

_I guess Kageyama is different._

Looking up into the sky, Keiji watched as wispy clouds drifted across the wide expanse of the blue sky, replaying one bit of what Kageyama said...

_“...please teach me Redirection magic when I am ready!”_

A sad smile pulled at his lips. The truth was, Kageyama wouldn’t even be close to ready by the time Keiji planned to leave the academy.

_Just a little over a year and everything here will be left behind._

Unfortunately, that also meant Hinata and the friends he had gained, Bokuto included. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Keiji’s chest at the mention of Bokuto. Pursing his lips together, Keiji brought his gaze back to the ground. He sighed quietly before making his way back to his classroom.

 

 

 

“Oi, Bokuto,” Kuroo said from across his table during lunch break. “I’m thinking of going to see Akaashi this evening to check up on his condition, do you want to come along?”

“Huh, y-yeah, sure.” Koutarou nodded.

“Hmm, I guess I should probably tell him and also ask him for his room number.”

“Uhh, you don’t need to ask him about his room...” Koutarou muttered quietly.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and directed a smirk at his best friend.

“I just walked him back last night, okay?! It wasn’t anything weird or creepy!”

“Dude, I didn’t even say anything,” Kuroo defended, raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture, smirk never leaving his lips.

“But you were thinking it!” Koutarou huffed as the other broke into a fit of laughter.

 

 

 

About an hour before the end of class, Keiji received a message from Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou: _Kuroo said he wanted to check your injuries tonight, is that alright? I’ll be coming along too!_

Keiji smiled down at the message before typing back.

Akaashi Keiji: _Sure. Thank you._

 

 

 

That evening, Keiji’s studies were interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Coming.”

The door slid open revealing Kuroo and Bokuto. They were both dressed casually which was a new sight, every other time it was during the school day thus they were in uniform.

“Yo, Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted.

“Hello, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san,” he stepped aside with an arm out, gesturing them to enter.

“How have you been?” Kuroo asked, dropping his back pack onto the floor by the bed before rummaging around in it.

“I haven’t been able to move much of my upper body but everything else is fine.” Keiji replied, before adding. “Please, have a seat wherever you may like.”

“Akaashi, you should sit down too.” Kuroo suggested, holding a roll of bandages up in his hand. “I’ll help you change your bandages.”

With a soft smile, Keiji took a seat atop his bed.

Kuroo wasted no time in undoing the younger teen’s old bandages, revealing darkened burnt skin.

“Tell me if it stings too much,” Kuroo said, drawing the water he had prepared from a bottle.

Keiji hummed in response as he felt a cool sensation against his skin. It was soothing, making the ache and pain dissolve away.

Borrowing Keiji’s chair from his desk, Bokuto sat backwards on it, facing the other two with his arms propped on the top rail.

“Is it true that Kageyama went to your class today?” The oldest teen asked, head tilting owlishly.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that too,” Kuroo commented, eyes never leaving the damage that marked Keiji’s skin.

“He did,” Keiji confirmed, “made quite a scene too.”

“According to Oikawa, he wanted to speak to you as soon as the Brawl ended.” Bokuto added.

“That kid is always looking to improve.” Kuroo said, now undoing the bandages on Keiji’s other arm. “I’ll be so mad if he gets to graduate this year.”

“What? Because you can’t?” Bokuto asked with a smirk. It was the first time Keiji had seen that expression and he had to force away his gaze before he filed it away as one attractive smirk.

“If he graduates as a first year then he’ll basically show the entire school up. Plus,” Kuroo turned to flick some water at Bokuto. “What the hell are _you_ smirking about?! It isn’t like you’re going to graduate with all those failing marks!”

“H-Hey!” Bokuto said, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Don’t waste your treatment water! Akaashi needs that.”

“Pfft. That was water I just summoned up.”

Bokuto pouted. “Anyway, I’m trying to get my grades up, alright?”

“I still can’t believe you got into Class 1 this year and I didn’t.” Kuroo pouted, turning to face Keiji again.

What he was met with, however, was a pretty image of Keiji trying to withhold his laughter. A hand weakly covered the curl of his lips while he had his head turned off to the side.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Bokuto whined.

“S-Sorry,” Keiji apologized half-heartedly as he chuckled quietly to himself. “It’s just...” A sigh left his lips as the older two teens waited patiently. “It doesn’t feel like that long ago that I thought anyone above Class 5 would look down on us and that I wouldn’t get a chance to know anyone outside of my classmates properly, let alone feel comfortable around them.”

He mentally kicked himself for bringing down their previously cheerful mood as they shared a glance with each other.

Bokuto dropped his head on his arm as Kuroo pulled out a towel to dry Keiji’s arms.

“Well,” Bokuto began. “It’s kinda a natural result of the way the academy’s education system.” Keiji was momentarily surprised that someone else had noticed this. “I’ve spoken to dad about it, but it’s the quickest way of getting successful mages out in society.”

“A lot of people were aware of it, but the people most affected didn’t have the courage to speak up. With no direct complaints, Bokuto’s dad can’t exactly do a lot.” Kuroo added.

“I’m sorry, but what does Bokuto-san’s father have anything to do about this?”

“Wait, you don’t know?” Kuroo said, looking up from where he was just about to fasten the bandage around his left arm.

Keiji just gave him a raised eyebrow.

“My dad’s the headmaster of this academy,” Bokuto supplied with a shrug. “I’m not surprised you don’t know, he hardly shows himself in school anyway.”

Genuinely surprised at this fact, Keiji stayed silent.

“Well, it isn’t easy running an academy full of developing mages.” Kuroo reasoned, securing the bandage on Keiji’s other arm before standing back up. “Your arms probably don’t need much treatment anymore. I’ll come by again tomorrow just to make sure but there shouldn’t be much to do.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san,” Keiji stood up as well.

Bokuto followed suite and they left for the door.

“Look after yourself, Akaashi.” Kuroo said, raising a hand to lightly ruffle short curly hair. It was a simple gesture but it made Keiji’s heart stutter ever so slightly.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, smiling brightly before the two headed down the corridor.

A soft smile was directed at their retreating backs, his eyes fixed on the slightly shorter teen.

 

 

 

“Kuroo...”

“Hmm?”

A small inhale was heard before Koutarou turned to his best friend with a childish pout. “I can’t believe you just patted his hair! That’s unfair!”

“Dude, you could’ve done it as well.” The taller male replied with a shrug.

“No! It would be hella weird if we both did it!”

“Whatever, man.”

“How was it? Was it soft?”

“Hmm...” Kuroo hummed in feign consideration. “You’ll have to do it yourself to know~”

“I can’t believe you!” Koutarou squawked in disbelief.

“Bro, if you’re worried that I’m going to steal your man then quit worrying, okay?”

Koutarou huffed.

“I can tell why you like him, he’s handsome, considerate, attractive-“

“So you are after him?!”

“What? No! I’m just appreciating his looks. Plus you know what type of guys I’m into.”

Golden eyes rolled as he recalled. “Right right, the small and cute, I remember.”

“Exactly. Akaashi ticks many boxes, but not all of them, not for me anyway.”

Koutarou sighed. “Bro...”

“What is it?”

“I think I’m in love with him...”

Kuroo smirked at that comment. “You only just realised?”

Koutarou only groaned in response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! Bless, jealous Bokuto. The BokuAka development will be happening soon. And when I mean soon, perhaps next chapter. Actually, very likely to be next chapter. Haha!! See you then~


	12. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Bokuto both express what has been on their minds lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the title and summary are basically enough to describe this chapter. In other words, the BokuAka development is here!! Honestly, it’s about time they got somewhere. Please, enjoy!!

 

 

The following day, Keiji was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. He was, however, surprised to see only Bokuto there.

“H-Hey hey hey, Akaashi. Something came up for Kuroo so he told me to come check up on you.” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I see,” Keiji said, stepping aside to let Bokuto in. “Please, come in.”

“Do you feel any better?”

“I think yesterday’s treatment helped a lot, I didn’t feel much of any pain this morning.” Keiji replied, gesturing to the bed where the two of them sat down.

“I can’t do anything amazing like Kuroo can...” Bokuto admitted.

“It’s alright, Bokuto-san.” Keiji said with a reassuring smile. “I’ve watched Kuroo do it so I should be able to copy that.”

Golden eyes blinked up at him a few times. “W-Wait... You mean you know how to do it?”

Keiji had already begun picking his bandages apart. “I think so. I’ll just need a source of mana because mine’s too limited.”

“You can use mine! What do I do?”

“Could you give me your hand, please?”

Instantly, Bokuto held out his hand and Keiji took it into his with a small smile.

“I guess we can just talk while I do this.”

With Keiji’s free hand, he summoned up some water by drawing on Bokuto’s mana. The older student must have felt something as his eyebrows furrowed together slightly, but Keiji chose to ignore it as he directed the water over the arm which was linked with Bokuto’s. The coolness felt soothing against his damaged skin.

“Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be moved up to another class? I could talk to my dad about it and-“

“I’m sure. There’s no need.”

Bokuto wilted a little and Keiji would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little bit bad.

“It’s just... You’re really talented and it feels like you’re not getting recognized by your actual skill.”

“Well, I can’t do a lot on my own. Even now, I can’t summon and control water for a long duration. With a mana pool my size, I can’t exactly do a lot.”

“But say if you had someone, then you’d be-“

“If I were teamed up with a person who had a mana pool which could supply for two people, wouldn’t that person be aiming to learn more advance spells which would be more of use to themselves?” Keiji didn’t mean to be petty but it was an argument he had to express.

“That’s...”

_True._

“Selfish.” Bokuto said instead.

In surprise, Keiji looked up at the older boy who wore a sad pout.

“Magic should be used to help others, not for self gain. When in a team, you work with the person beside you and make up for each other’s flaws.”

Keiji sighed at that response. “That is _if_ I were even teamed up with someone in the first place.”

A silence fell over them as they switched arms so that Keiji could heal his other.

The air felt a little bit heavier after that last comment and it made Keiji uncomfortable to say the least. He was sure Bokuto probably felt the same way until he spoke up.

“Say, Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want to do after you graduate?”

Keiji’s hand went still. Never had he properly prepared to have this conversation with anyone. Least of all with Bokuto.

“I...I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Really?”

Keiji hummed an affirmative. “What about you, Bokuto-san?”

“Well...” He tilted his head to the side in thought. “I want to look for someone.”

It felt like something had just gripped Keiji’s heart. He didn’t understand the feeling but all he knew was that breathing suddenly became a little bit more difficult as he continued to listen to Bokuto talk. The older boy didn’t notice Akaashi’s discomfort.

“I owe them something and I want to thank them.”

His insides churned a little painfully, twisting and turning where they shouldn’t. It confused Keiji, maybe even frightened him because he didn’t want to know the rest of what Bokuto was about to say.

“I don’t know how far I’ll need to go and they might not even realised that they did something for me but I’m really grateful and-“

The older teen cut off suddenly and it was only then that Keiji realised he had squeezed Bokuto’s hand a little too hard.

“Akaashi?” He asked, ducking his head down so that he could see Keiji’s down-casted expression.

“I-I’m sorry, I need a moment.”

His chest felt constricted. His breathing came out harsher than it should. Something painful stirred inside Keiji and it hurt. It hurt much more than the burns he suffered last week. It hurt much more than the treatment he received. Tears threatened to fall as he pushed himself off the bed.

“Akaashi, wait!”

Bokuto caught his wrist before Keiji could properly get away. The previously healing water evaporated into the air as Keiji’s concentration broke. They were both on their feet. The younger teen had his back turned to Bokuto who had a firm grip on Keiji.

“Let go, Bokuto-san,” his usually calm voice came out forced. It didn’t even sound like himself.

“Akaashi, what’s wrong? If I said something then-“

“It isn’t your fault!” It was a surprise even to Keiji to hear his voice rise to such a level.

“But you’re upset.“ Bokuto’s grip loosened a little as he walked around to face Keiji. Keeping his head down, the ravenhead didn’t move. “Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was soft and careful. It made Keiji want to cry. “Look at me.”

Both of Keiji’s hands were brought together into larger hands. Then, he felt a gentle pressure against his forehead.

This made Keiji look up. His eyes found their way to soft gold, looking at him with worry and concern.

Keiji really wanted to cry.

“Why are you upset?”

“I...” Keiji’s voice wavered on that one word. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head lightly. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Feeling one hand detach itself from where they were connected, Bokuto lifted it to gently caress Keiji’s cheek. The action was careful and Keiji wanted to believe that it was a loving gesture as well.

Nuzzling quietly into Bokuto’s palm, Keiji tried to bring out his voice again. “I’m... I’m sorry. I got my hopes up and... I just thought, maybe...”

He fell silent again, unable to carry on over the vice grip around his chest.

“Maybe, what?” Bokuto prompted.

This made Keiji snap his head up, breaking the contact they shared between their foreheads but their hands were still together.

“Are you really going to make me say it, Bokuto-san?” There was a tint of frustration in that statement as tears gathered dangerously at the corners of Keiji’s eyes.

“W-Well, I’m not entirely sure what’s going on,” he laughed nervously. “Like, I can hazard a guess but I’m...” Golden eyes drifted off to the side.

Now, Keiji began to feel confused.

A beat of silence passed. And then another. Then...

“Bokuto-sa-“

“Akaashi.”

“Y-Yes?” Keiji responded immediately.

As if to gather up courage, Bokuto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before turning fully to face Keiji with a look of determination. “I like you. Will you go out with me?”

...

Silence fell over them again as Keiji slowly processed what Bokuto had just said.

“What?!” Green eyes were blown wide in more emotions than Keiji could count: surprise, shock, confusion, disbelief...

“Is that a no?!” Bokuto went to retract his hand but Keiji caught them.

“No. Wait. Not no. I mean,” Keiji was stuttering like an idiot and he mentally kicked himself. “What do you mean you like me?”

“Exactly that.” Bokuto replied, panic making itself known in his golden eyes. “What else would it mean?”

“You just said you were looking for someone, so I just assumed...”

“But I am looking for someone...”

...

They stared at each other in another silence, slowly breaking down and processing what the other meant.

_OH!_ was the word that flashed up in Bokuto’s eyes before a furious blush rushed to his cheeks and ears. If steam could have come out of his ears then Keiji was sure it would have.

“I-I-I meant, yes, looking for someone, but not like that, I mean, like, I like you and I wouldn’t look at anyone else. The person I’m looking for is, uhh, hell, I don’t even know who they are, but I want to find them to say thank you. They’re not like some destined lover or anything because I don’t need that ‘cause the only lover I want is you and-“ His rambling abruptly stopped as he realised what he just said. His blush exploded into an even darker crimson and Keiji was no doubt any better. His own face felt hot at Bokuto’s confession and all he could do was stare.

Bokuto dropped Keiji’s hands in favour of hiding his own face behind them. A stream of muffled, silent screams of “ohmygod, whathaveIsaid, thatwassoembarrassing, killmeeeeeee” erupted from behind his hand as he self-destructed under his own confession.

The emotional turmoil Keiji had felt moments ago had died down upon hearing those words, leaving behind a desire to embrace the chance he had been provided.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji said, taking hold of the older teen’s wrists before pulling them away from his face.

Keiji doubted Bokuto even had much of any time to process anything before their lips slotted together. It was a moment where all sounds died around them, allowing them to focus on that one action. It didn’t last long. It was a simple and short kiss which left both of them feeling breathless.

Slowly, Keiji pulled away letting green meet gold.

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.” Keiji confessed shyly, making sure to communicate his feelings directly in order to avoid another confusion like before.

“R-Really?”

An unbelieving huff left Keiji involuntarily. “Do you really have to ask that?”

“W-Well, y’know, I didn’t think... I mean, I want to believe but I might be dreaming or-“

A rather strong pinch on his cheek interrupted Bokuto from his incoming rant. He cried out in pain, rubbing his face with a pout.

“You’re not dreaming, Bokuto-san. I mean it when I say I like you.” Keiji confirmed again with an exasperated smile.

Bokuto returned a shy smile, so different to his normal bright one. This one was quiet and sweet and Keiji felt blessed to have been able to witness it.

Bringing his arms up to broad shoulders, Keiji leant his weight forward, leaving Bokuto to catch him around the waist. Their lips met again as the shorter boy draped his recovering arms around Bokuto’s neck, one hand finding its way to gelled hair. Meanwhile, Bokuto snaked his arm around a smaller waist, pulling them closer together and angling his head to deepen the kiss.

 

 

That evening, Bokuto stayed in Keiji’s room until morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, my heart did hurt when I was writing the misunderstanding/miscommunication part, but they’re okay!! They’re together now and that’s what’s important, right?! Thank you for reading!! See you next time~


	13. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends fight over ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ I hope everyone is well!! It has taken me longer than intended to get this chapter out because my workload has once again taken over my life ;_; I’m going to apologize now because I can’t see the next update until mid-late December… It’s a bit of a wait, I’m sorry!! So for now, I hope this chapter is alright for all of you. We have a bit of POV hopping and as the title suggests, a lot of sparring. Enjoy~

 

 

After dodging a fist, Koutarou pivoted on his heel, throwing a strong kick at Kuroo. It was, however, blocked by a raised arm. Kuroo’s free hand gripped Koutarou’s ankle, immobilizing him. With a twist of his body towards the older teen, Kuroo aimed a backwards fist directly at Koutarou’s face. Seeing the incoming attack, Koutarou arched back, pulling his arms over his head so that his palms reached the ground. Following the motion, he kicked the foot he was standing on up. Kuroo couldn’t react in time, the tip of Koutarou’s foot impacted cleanly with Kuroo’s chin, making the other stagger backwards, freeing Koutarou who then flipped his body and landed crouched against the ground.

“Damn you.” Kuroo cursed, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nice try, bro, but you ain’t winning.” Koutarou smirked, standing up.

Lowering their stances, they stared at each other intensely before they kicked off the ground to throw more punches and kicks at each other.

 

 

“They’re still going at it?!”

Oikawa turned to regard one of his classmates before replying, “Yeah, we’re not leaving any time soon.” The brunet replied with a shrug.

“I’ll tell the coach then.” His classmate jogged off towards the rest of his class.

“Oi, Shittykawa.”

“Hmm?” He turned around in time to catch an energy drink tossed at him. “Thanks, Iwa-chan~”

The shorter teen sat down beside him, cracking open his drink can. After taking a sip, Iwaizumi said, “I can’t believe they’ve been fighting for this long.”

“Yeah, our classes are already packing up for lunch.”Oikawa glanced over to where the students of Class 1 and 2 were gathered before brown eyes wandered back to the sparring pair.

“What was it this time? Ice cream?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Yeah, the loser pays for ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds good,” Kenma commented from where he sat behind them under the shade of a tree.

“It sure does~” Oikawa agreed. “That’s why they’re fighting so hard!”

“Damn idiots.” Iwaizumi commented with a huff of a laugh.

They watched the two mages fight for a little while longer before they were interrupted again.

“Oikawa-san! Could you spar with me again, please?”

Oikawa sighed in annoyance. “Tobio-chan, you’re no fun to fight with. Go ask someone else.” He didn’t even look at the boy, already waving his hand dismissively.

“But-“

“Oh, there they are!” A loud voice called from far away, interrupting whatever protest was on the tip of Kageyama’s tongue as everyone (apart from Kenma) turned their heads to the two approaching students.

“Hey, look, it’s Shrimpy and Kei-chan~” Oikawa said.

“Why is everyone out here today?” Hinata asked as the two Class 5s joined the others.

“Can’t you tell?” Iwaizumi asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of where Kuroo and Bokuto were still fighting.

“Even though it’s lunch break?” Keiji asked.

“They won’t stop until one wins.”

“Well, then...” Oikawa rubbed his hands together devilishly before cupping them around his mouth. “Kou-chan! Kei-chan is here to watch you~”

With a start, Keiji looked from Oikawa to Bokuto, just in time to catch the latter whip his head around to their direction. Even from such a distance, green met gold. But only for a moment because Kuroo then connected a rather fierce punch to the side of Bokuto’s face.

Keiji winced at the impact.

“Don’t get distracted now, bro. You’re basically giving me the win!” They heard Kuroo say as Bokuto staggered on his feet.

Moments later, they were attacking each other again.

A sigh left Keiji’s lips as he took a seat beside Kenma in the shade.

 

It had been about a month since Keiji and Bokuto had started dating. Their friends all found out before long and so it became routine for them to hang out together. Normally, it would have been in Bokuto’s classroom but that day was a little different.

When Keiji and Hinata arrived at Class 1, they were met with many vaguely familiar faces but none of which belonged to their friends. Thankfully, one student was kind enough to inform them that they were still on the training ground.

Alternating between watching Kenma play on his gaming device and watching Bokuto and Kuroo spar, Keiji found his mind drifting from one thing to another, never really settling on a single thought.

That was until Keiji heard a victorious shout. Looking up, he saw Kuroo was on the ground with Bokuto prancing around him with his arms in the air and cheering like a child. It brought a smile to Keiji’s face even though he was shaking his head in exasperation.

The older teen held out a hand for the other to take, pulling him back onto his feet before dusting himself off.

“Akaashi! Did you see that?” Bokuto asked as he approached the rest of the group.

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Just as a bright smile was making his way to Bokuto’s face, Oikawa interjected.

“Kei-chan~ You shouldn’t lie to your boyfriend. You weren’t even watching~” The smirk on Oikawa’s face was mischievous but one glance to Bokuto made Keiji felt as if he were slapped in the face.

His smile was literally turned upside down. There was a layer of sadness over his usually bright eyes and it made Keiji feel so bad.

_You really are trash, Oikawa-san._

“You weren’t watching?” Bokuto asked tearfully before falling to the ground on his hands and knees.

“Bokuto-san, I-“

“Don’t talk to me, Akaashi!” He cried dramatically. “I’m obviously not important enough for your attention.”

Flashing a murderous glare at Oikawa, the ravenhead stood up and made his way to Bokuto’s side. He heard the brunet whistle lowly as he walked past, but he ignored it. He was more concerned about Bokuto than anything else.

“Bokuto-san?” Keiji asked as he crouched down by the older teen’s side. Bokuto was still dejected, head bowed in defeat despite winning his spar against Kuroo.

When Keiji received no reply, he reached a hand to caress the other’s cheek, the side that Kuroo punched when they made eye contact earlier. It felt a little warm against his palm but maybe that was because of his earlier exercise and not of swelling. The gesture made Bokuto look up and the moment Keiji could access his lips, he planted a firm kiss to them.

“Congrats on your win,” Keiji smiled softly before pulling away.

The look on Bokuto’s face was of surprise. He blinked owlishly for a moment before a blush assaulted his cheeks, turning the teen as bright as a tomato.

The image only made Keiji smile wider.

“A-Akaashi!”

Nothing prepared Keiji for Bokuto to suddenly pounce on him though, knocking him onto his back with a weight nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“I love you so much!” came Bokuto’s muffled voice against Keiji’s skin, making the younger teen laugh quietly against gelled two-toned hair.

“Well, I didn’t expect that.” Oikawa pouted as he watched Keiji and Bokuto snuggle together on the grass.

“You’re such an ass,” Iwaizumi commented from beside him, shaking his head in disapproval.

During all of that, Kuroo made his way to Kenma’s side, dropping down beside the blonde with a sigh.

“So, ice cream?” Kenma asked.

“I’ll get them later,” Kuroo huffed. “Vanilla, right?”

Kenma nodded.

“Hey, Kuroo,” they both looked up at Iwaizumi, who was giving his arms a few stretches. “How beat up are you?”

“I can’t spar with you, man. Not now.” Kuroo waved a hand to emphasize his point. “Ask Oikawa or something.”

“I’ve sparred with Oikawa too many times, I’m too familiar with his moves.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Are you saying I’m boring, Iwa-chan?! How cruel!”

“It’s true. I can beat with my eyes closed.”

Oikawa huffed childishly.

“Iwaizumi,” Bokuto said from where he laid on the ground. “You’ve fought with everyone here before so wouldn’t it be the same problem?”

“Hmm, I guess...”

 “I haven’t sparred with Iwaizumi-san before.” Keiji spoke up, also still on the ground.

“What?! Akaashi, you can’t fight him!” Bokuto squawked from beside his boyfriend. “He’s like super strong, nearly as strong as me!”

A light pinch to the cheek made Bokuto whimper. “I’m only stating a fact, Bokuto-san.”

“Actually,” Iwaizumi turned to Keiji. “Would you mind sparring with me this once?”

“Are you really asking me, Iwaizumi-san?” Keiji asked with genuine surprise.

“Well, we all saw your Brawl with Kageyama last month. I didn’t miss your close-quarter combat skills.”

Keiji stared at the other student for a moment before pushing himself off the ground.

“Sure. I hope I won’t disappoint.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi replied with a small smile before leading the way to the matted ground.

 

“No magic. No weapons. Fight ends when one gives up or passes out.”

Keiji nodded.

“Well, then…” Iwaizumi shrugged before lowering his stance.

Keiji followed.

There was no bell or referee to tell them when to start but the two of them knew that they could attack at any point. Silently, they observed each other, neither willing to be the first to move.

Even the stare off was intense.

Watching and waiting, Keiji never took his eyes off the older teen. Beat after beat, it was silence. Until, Keiji blinked. One blink and the next thing he knew Iwaizumi had stepped forward, a fist pulled back and swinging towards him the next moment.

Raising an arm to block the blow, Keiji felt the weight of his attack. Anyone would be knocked out instantly if that landed.

There was a flash of surprise across the Class 2’s face so Keiji used that opportunity to pivot on his heel, sending a kick to his side.

Iwaizumi, however, saw this coming and block with his own leg before reaching his free hand out to grab Keiji.

The taller boy leapt back out of reach before he was caught.

There was an ache in Keiji’s arm that had blocked Iwaizumi’s attack moments ago, making him realise that blocking may not be the best idea when faced with those types of attacks. There was sure to be a few bruises after this spar.

 

 

From under the tree, Koutarou watched nervously as the two ravenheads exchanged blow after blow. Some made Koutarou wince when they connected.

“Kei-chan is really holding his own against Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented. “I’m surprised.”

“The kid’s quite fast so he’s a good opponent for a heavy hitter like Iwaizumi,” Kuroo added.

“I do wonder where he learnt to fight,” Oikawa said to no-one in particular, but it did perk some curiosity within Koutarou.

“Anyway, I’m going to get some ice cream,” Kuroo said, standing up. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thanks, bro!” Koutarou smiled brightly at his best friend who waved him off dismissively.

 

 

By the time Kuroo returned, Iwaizumi and Akaashi were still going, albeit their movements a little sluggish compared to when they started.

“Wow, Akaashi’s really got some skill under his belt,” Kuroo said handing Bokuto an ice lolly and Kenma ice cream.

“He’s about to lose though,” Oikawa predicted, making Bokuto bristle.

“What makes you say that?!”

“Kei-chan’s tired from dodging so much. He probably thought it was better to evade Iwa-chan’s attacks than to block them head on. Yes, that’s true but it adds more movements to his style which would tire anyone out. If Iwa-chan lands a hit, it’s over.” Oikawa explained.

Koutarou huffed because he knew that to be true, he just didn’t want to believe that Akaashi was about to lose.

That thought was, however, quickly proven wrong.

 

 

Leaping out of range of a vicious punch, Keiji landed awkwardly against the matted ground. Losing his balance, he staggered lightly, but in that time Iwaizumi came in close then ducked low, before swiping Keiji’s legs from underneath, landing the younger teen onto his back.

Planting his feet on either side of Keiji’s torso, Iwaizumi asked, “You give up?”

“Yeah... I won’t be able to keep up if we carry on.” Keiji admitted.

Iwaizumi stepped aside, offering a hand to pull the other up.

“You did well. I’m surprised you evaded so many of my attacks.”

“I didn’t want to come out of this spar with a few broken bones,” Keiji replied with a smile, earning a laugh and a pat on the back by his senpai.

 

“Welcome back~” Oikawa greeted when the two of them approached the group.

“Dude, Akaashi, how on earth are you in Class 5?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

Keiji simply shrugged at the question. “Small mana pool. It can’t be helped.”

With a grunt, Iwaizumi sat down beside Oikawa. “Looks like I’ll be getting a few bruises of my own,” he said, inspecting a few sore areas of his body where Keiji had landed a few strong hits.

Bokuto outstretched an arm, welcoming Keiji into that space as his other hand held the ice lolly to his mouth. With a smile, Keiji sat down beside his boyfriend, feeling an arm loop around his waist.

“Welcome back,” Bokuto said, leaning his head onto the younger teen’s shoulder.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Here,” he said, offering the ice lolly to Keiji.

It took a second for the ravenhead to comprehend what Bokuto meant but the moment he figured it out, the desire for something cold on a warm day and after an intense spar was great.

So Keiji opened wide and bit into the ice lolly. He chomped a section of it off, crunching it happily while his friends looked at him in slight horror.

Bokuto raised his ice lolly into the air to inspect the teeth mark which led to a significant half of his lolly suddenly gone missing.

“Umm... Akaashi?”

“Hmm?” Keiji turned to his boyfriend with a slight tilt of his head, still crunching away on the ice.

“D-Did that not hurt? I-I mean, you just... bit into ice...?”

With a small shake of his head, Keiji replied. “It was delicious,” he swallowed the rest of his ice. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

The small smile Keiji offered made Bokuto look away. “Y-You’re welcome,” he replied quietly, sucking on what was left of his ice lolly.

Apparently, Keiji was completely unaware of how surprised and shocked the others were about him biting into an ice lolly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many little things that I’ve added into this chapter which make me so happy. Dumb best bros fighting over something trivial. Keiji pulling Bokuto out of dejected mode. Kuroo knowing what flavour ice cream Kenma wants. The IwaOi interactions. Iwa-chan being a badass fighter XD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Also, I don’t know about other people but I quite often eat ice. Like, give me an ice cube and I will chomp away on it quite happily. My friends always seem quite surprised about this? So I thought I’d share this little thing with everyone, hehe~
> 
> Anyway, like I mentioned before, I will be quite busy in the next few weeks ;_; So update won’t be for a little while. Apologies for the wait!! ;_; So, until next time… I wish everyone the best!!


	14. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto shows Keiji the spell he has been working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas!! This chapter will reveal Keiji’s background and the fic title (if you haven’t worked it out already XD). Sorry for the wait, I’ve been quite busy this month, and will continue to be in the New Year ;_; So hopefully, this update will satisfy for a little while!! Please, enjoy~

 

 

Day by day, Keiji noticed that he was spending more and more time with Bokuto and his friends. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy being with them; in fact, he was thoroughly enjoying the time together. But no matter what they did, there was a constant nagging at the back of Keiji’s mind that he was wasting his time.

He came to the academy for one reason. He had a time limit of three years. He had an overall goal to accomplish which would potentially affect the entire world.

He needed to find his grandfather’s research and destroy it before anyone used it for anything morally incorrect.

 

 

That was why he found himself in the library one weekend, flicking through several books in hopes of finding anything, even the smallest mention, of Resurrection.

As the name of the spell says, it was forbidden magic for bringing back the dead. It was against the nature of the world and Keiji’s grandfather knew that, but his love for understanding the very foundations of magic led him to the Devil’s research. It was fascinating as much as it was terrifying. His plan was to complete the spell and take it to the grave with him. He would destroy his findings before it could be leaked out to the world and potentially throw humanity off balance.

However, he was never able to finish his research nor destroy what he had found.

He was murdered, after all. His work was stolen. And it left the rest of the Akaashi family to flee and live in hiding.

Advanced spells were taught to Keiji so that he could fend off those who may try to hunt him down. All spells learnt were counter spells which included Redirection magic. It was the only way to become strong despite the limited size of their inherited mana pool.

Keiji simply wanted to fulfil what his grandfather could not.

Although, out of all the many forbidden magics in the world, Resurrection wasn’t as dangerous as Mind Control or Memory Manipulation. However, it was classed as a taboo due it the ethics behind the spell.

Bringing back the dead simply left a foul taste in Keiji’s mouth.

 

 

Just when Keiji reached an account on someone trying to resurrect a friend, a student bumped into the teen rather harshly, landing Keiji on his ass. There was a grunt from the other person and the ravenhead could have sworn that it sounded like-

“Akaashi!”

Looking up, Keiji confirmed that it was indeed his boyfriend.

“Shh, keep your voice down in the library.” He scolded with a finger raised to his lips to emphasise his point before pushing himself back up.

Bokuto pulled an apologetic expression, getting to his feet. Dusting himself off quickly, he reached down to pick up Keiji’s book.

“Ah, right, sorry,” he replied quietly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Here, you dropped this-“

Feeling his blood run cold, Keiji watched Bokuto’s eyes drift from the title of the book, _The darkest of dark spells,_ up to green eyes. 

“Akaashi...” There was worry, concern and also... fear? in Bokuto’s eyes and it made Keiji feel nauseous by making his boyfriend feel those emotions. “Why are you reading this?”

“I-I...” He had to come up with something fast. “I was reading a book and it mentioned forbidden magic... So I thought I’d read up about it... a little.”

Even though Keiji right up and lied to Bokuto’s face, he prayed that his boyfriend would believe it. And even if he didn’t, he would at least notice that Keiji really _really_ didn’t want to talk about it.

“Oh, I see!” Bokuto said, a smile made its way to his face as Keiji took the book with an almost guilty smile. “There’s some grim stuff in those books so I don’t recommend reading too much.”

Keiji put the book back on the shelf, afraid to hold onto it with Bokuto and potentially other people around to witness.

“S-So, what are you doing here Bokuto-san?” Keiji asked in an attempt to shift the direction of their conversation.

“Oh, I came to return some books and I thought I’d look around the place before leaving.” The smile on his face grew brighter. “And then I found you!”

“I see...” Keiji replied.

“Say, do you have anything to do right now?” Bokuto asked, already grabbing a hold of Keiji’s hands.

“N-No, not really.”

“Let’s go back to my room then, there’s something cool I want to show you.”

Without even waiting for Keiji’s reply, Bokuto was dragging him out of the library and down a corridor towards the older teen’s room.

 

 

With barely contained excitement, Bokuto ushered Keiji into the middle of his room before proceeding to draw the curtains, making the room as dim as possible. There was the afternoon light filtering through the window but apart from that, all electronics and artificial lights were turned off.

With a spring to his steps, Bokuto clasped Keiji’s hands into his own before saying, “You’re going to be the first person I show this to so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes.”

Keiji was about to ask what he was talking about before a darkness suddenly surrounded them, engulfing what little light was available in the room.

“Bokuto-san, what-?” Keiji stopped the rest of his question when he turned back to his boyfriend. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as he began painting the black canvas around them with stars and galaxies.

_Illusion magic._

Distant planets and twinkling lights filled the space around them, illuminating their dimension with gentle colours. It was a beautiful sight as if Keiji and Bokuto were floating through space, witnessing the beauty of the world outside their atmosphere.

Turning back to Bokuto, Keiji saw that he still had his eyes shut. It would be a shame if he missed out on seeing his own creation.

Taking one hand out of where Bokuto held them, Keiji brought it up to his boyfriend’s cheek, cupping and caressing it gently. “Bokuto-san,” he said just as softly, “open your eyes.”

The older teen only squeezed them tighter together. “I can’t. If I look then it disappears.”

“I’ll maintain it with you,” Keiji said, tapping into Bokuto’s mana pool. He was certain the other could feel his mana being drawn out.

Slowly, golden eyes revealed themselves and Keiji gave him a reassuring smile. That made his eyes venture further around them, taking in the distant galaxies and stars he had created around them. Golden eyes glimmered in awe as Keiji couldn’t bring himself to look away from his boyfriend.

Then, an idea came to mind.

With one last lingering look at Bokuto, Keiji followed his line of sight and added a shooting star where he could see it. It zoomed passed with a white glistening tail, disappearing into the distance. Bokuto gasped at it.

“D-Did you see that, Akaashi?!” The older teen turned back to his boyfriend, bouncing excitedly on the spot.

“I did, Bokuto-san.”

“That was amazing. How did you do that?”

“You can picture whatever you like. The only reason why we’re told to keep to a theme is because the aim is to not have your opponent know that it’s an illusion. But here, we can do what we want.”

Keiji emphasised his last point by summoning a great horned owl into their dimension. It flew in from a distant point, landing firmly on Bokuto’s shoulder before nuzzling its face into his boyfriend. Bokuto responded with pressing his forehead to the creature. The smile on his face was so precious it made Keiji’s heart skip multiple beats.

Next, it was Bokuto’s turn.

There was a slight tickle behind Keiji’s neck making him spin around in surprise. What he was met with was the nose of a white horse. Similar to how the owl nuzzled into Bokuto’s face, the horse was eagerly rubbing its face into Keiji’s. He couldn’t help the small laugh that left his lips.

With Bokuto’s extensive mana pool available for free usage, the two transformed the originally space themed illusion into an explosion of random things. Their laughter filled the room as they lost themselves in their own creation, letting their imaginations take them to various different places.

Under a particular setting of a summer festival, under a clear evening sky, the two of them held hands as they gazed out into the sea. Their eyes were fixed to the horizon as they waited for the fireworks display. With just a simple desire and image in mind, the fireworks erupted into their illusionary sky. Flowers of light exploded onto the black canvas, illuminating each other’s face for only a moment.

Feeling a gentle squeeze of his hand, Keiji turned to his boyfriend. Golden eyes were soft and admiring and Keiji felt like he was falling in love all over again. Bringing his arms up around broad shoulders, Keiji leant into Bokuto’s embrace. The distance between them closed and their lips connected.

The fireworks display fell into a muffled silence before fading away completely as the illusion dissolved away, the two mages being too focused on each other to maintain the spell.

It was only when they broke the kiss that they realised they were back in Bokuto’s room. Their previous adventure was a moment only they experienced.

“I love you, Akaashi.” Bokuto confessed, pressing their foreheads together with a smile.

Keiji smiled back. “I love you too, Bokuto-san.”

They stayed like that a little while longer before Bokuto’s hug slackened and he dropped his head onto the shorter teen’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san?” Keiji asked as Bokuto continued to deflate in his arms. “A-Are you alright?”

“A-Akaashi...” Bokuto said weakly. “I’m... low on... mana.”

_Oh..._

Quickly, Keiji dragged Bokuto to his bed, lying the older teen down before brushing stray bits of hair out of his face.

The room was a lot darker than when Bokuto first casted the illusion spell so with a few of the smaller lights switched on, it became easier to see. Keiji planted a small kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before carding his hand through his hair, slowly working out the gel. Bokuto hummed contently into his pillow as Keiji continued to thread through two toned hair.

“Akaashi,” came Bokuto’s muffled voice.

“Hmm?”

“Will you stay the night?”

Keiji smiled at that little question. “If you want me to.”

“I want you to,” he confirmed, blinking sleepily up to Keiji.

“I guess I will then,” the younger teen replied, giving Bokuto another kiss, this time on the forehead.

 

 

They relaxed on Bokuto’s bed for a little while longer, waiting until Bokuto’s mana recharged a bit before changing out of their uniform and into something more comfortable. Keiji borrowed one of Bokuto’s shirts. It was a little loose on him but it was no less comfortable. Secretly, Keiji liked how the shirt had Bokuto’s scent.

Crawling into bed together, they instantly tangled their limbs. Keiji’s arms were once again around Bokuto’s neck while Bokuto’s were around Keiji’s waist. Their legs were a mess under the blanket as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for earlier, Bokuto-san. I really enjoyed it.” Keiji said quietly, pecking Bokuto quietly on the lips.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he replied with a wide smile. “We were talking about the components which make up an illusion spell two days ago and I came up with the idea. I had to go to the library to read up a few things but I got there in the end.”

“You did great,” Keiji praised. “Where those the books you were returning today?”

“Yeah!”

They fell quiet for a moment, Keiji’s eyes falling shut at the peaceful silence.

“Say, Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“You were reading up about forbidden magic, right?”

Keiji stiffened at the mention of that topic. Perhaps it was a bad idea to have brought up the library again... He hoped that Bokuto didn’t feel how tense his body had become.

“Y-Yeah...”

“What do you think about it?”

It wasn’t a question Keiji had prepared for. Having already lied to Bokuto earlier, he would feel horrible for having to do it again. Then again, it was only an opinion question so it shouldn’t affect anything...

“W-Well... Those types of magic are forbidden for a reason so I don’t exactly have a good opinion of them.”

“They’re bad, aren’t they.”

Keiji made an affirmative noise. “It isn’t ethical and a lot of it is against nature. Mind Control is obvious because it takes away a person’s human rights. Memory manipulation has the same problem. And then there’s Playing God. It... It shouldn’t exist.”

“Playing God, huh.” Bokuto repeated. “Creating humans, tampering a live human body, experimentation and raising the dead...”

“It shouldn’t exist,” Keiji repeated, pulling his boyfriend closer in hopes of remedying his overly tense body and mind.

Bokuto said nothing more. He only hugged Keiji closer, pressing a kiss into dark curly hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed that little illusion/space adventure, and also the little reveal about Keiji and the whole concept of forbidden magic. I cant guarantee when the next update will be, I’m aiming for late January. I wish everyone a lovely New Year and all the best for 2018!! See you next time!!


	15. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is challenged to a Brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's heat things up again!! Characters from the manga will be introduced this chapter. There are no spoilers. Some of them will appear in (most likely) the next season… whenever that comes out... ;_; Anyone else just as desperate as me wanting season 4? Ugghh, I'm desperate... Anyway, I hope everyone's been having a good start to the new year!! I'm currently in the middle of exam period, but hey!! I'll always make time for this fic and Haikyuu in general. So without me talking about random stuff for any longer, please enjoy!!

 

 

Keiji still remembered when the sakura trees were in full bloom during the first week. Not only had summer reached its peak, the season began changing again with the trees already shedding their leaves to welcome the colder months.

Compared to the previous year, time felt like it was going faster or perhaps it was Keiji enjoying his time more.

Either way, Keiji had once again found himself in Class 1, sitting with his boyfriend and surrounded by friends.

“Definitely a hedgehog,” Kuroo said.

“I can see that,” Keiji agreed.

“If my spirit animal is a hedgehog, then Oikawa’s a piece of trash.” Iwaizumi said, taking a bite of his onigiri.

“Animal, Iwa-chan. Animal!” Oikawa emphasised.

“A slug, then.”

Oikawa groaned in defeat, while Bokuto and Kuroo snickered.

“I don’t see why you’re laughing, yours are probably just as bad.” Oikawa pointed with a pout.

The two teens looked at each other before turning back to the brunet with a smirk.

“Nope, my spirit animal is a cat.” Kuroo answered with a shrug.

“Mine would be an owl!”

“Why am I the only trash here?!” Oikawa cried dramatically.

“That’s because your personality sucks.” Iwaizumi supplied easily causing a range of laughter.

The conversation continued to be light and enjoyable until the door to Class 1 was swung violently open before someone marched in.

“I’ve had just about enough of your shit, Kuroo. Will you keep your damn cat away from Chi-chan?!”

“Daishou, what the fuck, man? You can’t just barge your way into-“ Kuroo said, standing up to confront this ‘Daishou’.

“Dude, I don’t really care. What I care about is that Chi-chan has been hurt... Again!”

“Your stupid snake is just weak.” Kuroo shrugged. “Pudding-chan just wants to play.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Daishou ran a hand over his face. “I want you to get rid of your damn cat.”

“Not happening.”

“You will if I win a Brawl.”

“Are you really challenging me?” Kuroo asked with an amused smirk.

Daishou returned a grin of his own, one which sent a chill down Keiji’s spine. “That’s right. Be prepared to lose your cat.”

“Like I said, not happening.” They stared at each other for a moment longer. “When and where?”

“First gym, tomorrow lunch.”

 

 

That led to Keiji and the rest of the group to sit in the bleachers of the first gym for lunch the following day.

“What did Pudding do to get Daishou so mad?” Iwaizumi asked Kenma.

“Just a few scratches.”

“A few scratches every few days would get any owner more than a little upset.” Oikawa added.

“It’s just a few scratches,” Kenma repeated quietly with a small pout.

“Have Daishou-san and Kuroo-san known each other for a while?” Keiji asked out of curiosity as said two mages talked to the referee.

“They’ve kinda had a rivalry going on even before coming to the academy. They also always end up in the same class.” Bokuto replied.

“I see.”

The conversation didn’t get any further before the referee raised his hand for attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Brawl today is between Daishou Suguru from Class 2 and Kuroo Tetsurou, also from Class 2. State your Demand.”

“If I win, Kuroo is to get rid of his stupid cat, Pudding.”

Kuroo sighed. “If I win, Daishou is to stop harassing my cat and complaining about every little thing that happens to his damn snake.”

“It would actually be nice for Daishou to shut up about his snake,” Iwaizumi agreed. “You would hear him across the room talking about her.”

“Demands have been stated.” The referee took several steps back until his back was against the wall. “Now ready... FIGHT!”

Kuroo charged in immediately, enhancement magic casted over his hands and feet making them glow a soft green. Rapid blows were exchanged between them, Daishou evading effectively from Kuroo’s attacks. No spells were casted for a long while as they fought at close range.

It was until Kuroo landed a rather convincing kick that made Daishou leap away, rubbing at the arm he used to guard. With a raise of his hand, Daishou was the first to cast offensive wind magic.

Spells of all sorts were thrown out. While everyone watched the display of attacks, Keiji’s mind followed each spell, analysing its structure, theorizing its deconstruction. He was testing himself because Keiji still relied heavily on his knowledge of magic over what he could perform with his amount of mana.

Out of all the colourful spells zipping around the gym, Keiji noticed one in particular. It was very subtle, easily missed if Keiji wasn’t so focused on the magical exchange in the first place. In a slow second, amidst the various spells casted in that moment, there was a single purple line drawn from Daishou’s finger tip to Kuroo. The shot landed squarely against Kuroo’s forehead but the ravenhead didn’t react. It was as if he didn’t feel anything.

Even with Keiji’s extensive knowledge of magic, he couldn’t figure out what that spell was. A single, thin purple line... So many thoughts raced around the teen’s mind but they suddenly fell silent when Keiji’s green eyes settled on the smile on Daishou’s face. It was the same chilling expression he had from when he entered Bokuto’s classroom. Again, a cold trail ran down the length of Keiji’s spine.

_It can’t be..._

Keiji didn’t want to believe it but after a few more seconds, the spells in the gym lessened to a stop. Kuroo was knelt down on his knees in exhaustion while Daishou stood on the other side seemingly completely fine.

“Oi, what’s up with Kuroo?” Bokuto said, rising a little off his chair.

“There’s no way he’s tired already.” Iwaizumi said, traces of disbelief hidden under his voice.

Keiji, however, wasn’t focused on Kuroo. His attention was on Daishou, utterly dreading the conclusion he came up with for the mysterious purple spell.

It was the next moment which confirmed things for Keiji.

“You’re not done, are you, Kuroo?” Daishou said, walking forward. “Can you not even _stand_ anymore?”

Kuroo pushed himself up on shaky legs, staggering slightly before stilling.

“That’s my bro! He can still fight!” Bokuto cheered, not noticing how Keiji’s breathing had become quickened and shallow.

“So, I see you can.” Daishou continued. “Why don’t you try _punching_ me again?”

Weakly, Kuroo charged towards Daishou with a raised fist. It wasn’t like his previous attacks. This one was sloppy and utterly pathetic. Daishou side stepped out of the way before sending his knee painfully into Kuroo’s stomach, making the taller mage keel over in agony.

A wicked laugh escaped Daishou’s lips. “What now, Kuroo? Care to continue?”

The only reply Daishou received was a ragged cough.

“Is that so?” Daishou said, his smile twisting into something evil. “Shame.” He shrugged. “Why don’t you go _kill_ yourself then.”

Instantly, Keiji grabbed onto Bokuto’s arm, startling the older teen. He drew on his boyfriend’s mana, causing the roof of the gym to explode. The crowd screamed in panic as rubble rained down from above.

“Kuro!”

“Testu-chan!”

Kenma and Oikawa leapt over the railings, dropping down to the ground from the bleachers. Iwaizumi followed quickly after them.

“A-Akaashi, are you alright?” Bokuto asked, crouching down by the younger teen’s side.

“I-I’m fine, you should go to Kuroo-san.” Keiji said, his chest felt constricted as a new born fear coursed through his blood.

“But-“

“I just need a moment. Please, go to Kuroo-san.” Keiji urged, eyes catching Daishou sneaking out of the gym.

Bokuto pressed a light kiss to Keiji’s forehead before leaping over the railings, dropping down and running to Kuroo.

When no-one was looking Keiji’s way, he slipped out of the gym to follow Daishou.

 

 

“Daishou-san,” Keiji called out when they reached the back of the school where it was relatively empty.

The older student turned around, raising an eyebrow at Keiji. “You’re one of Kuroo’s friends.” He stated. “Come to give me an earful about leaving your friends alone?”

“No,” Keiji replied simply. “I want to ask you something.”

“Ha! You can ask, but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” Daishou said with a smirk.

“Where did you learn Mind Control magic?” Keiji asked bluntly.

He didn’t miss the way Daishou bristled at the question. “You’re kidding, right? That’s forbidden magic, I don’t know-“

“Don’t lie. I saw you use it on Kuroo-san.”

Daishou’s lips were pursed into a thin line for only a second before they curled up into a sinister smile. Approaching Keiji, he said, “Well, well. Don’t we have smartass here, hmm?”

Thin eyes stared dangerously into green, as their distance closed. Keiji refused to step back or be intimidated by the older student.

“Why do you want to know?” Daishou asked in a low and dangerous voice. “Are you one of those protectors of morale? Those idiots who run around claiming that some magics are... What’s the word? ‘Morally incorrect’?” He smirked devilishly.

“I’d rather you just answer my question, Daishou-san.” Keiji suggested coldly.

A huff of a laugh escaped Daishou. Their eyes never leaving each other as they stared for another moment.

Suddenly, in a split second, Keiji felt something invade his consciousness. He countered it on instinct and there felt like an invisible spark crackled in the small gap between Daishou and Keiji’s forehead. They both flinched away, holding their heads in pain.

Daishou laughed again. “What was that?! You... So you can use it too.”

A glare was shot Daishou’s way, making him whistle in response.

“You’re just as bad as me. Perhaps even worse.” The older teen continued. “You need to know a spell in order to counter it. And if one knows a spell, they’re able to use it.” He turned to face Keiji fully again. “You know how to use forbidden magic too, huh.”

“Where did you learn how to use Mind Control?” Keiji asked again, his patience running dangerously low as the conversation dragged out.

“Why would I tell-“

“ _Answer the question_.” Keiji demanded, shutting Daishou’s mouth with a forceful snap.

The older boy had just lost control of his mind and body. However, Keiji could only command him for a limited amount of time. And time was already running out.

“Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu.”

Keiji’s eyes widened a little at hearing those names.

“From the Miya Corporation?”

Daisou nodded.

“I see.” Keiji wanted to ask more but his mana was already trickling to a low. “ _Do not use this magic again and speak of this conversation to no-one._ ”

Diashou nodded again.

Breaking the Mind Control spell, Keiji took one last glance at the older student who sat slumped against the wall. His mind would return to normal in a few minutes, in that time, Keiji needed to leave.

 

 

By the time he had turned the corner into the school courtyard, Keiji was tackled into a tight embrace.

“Akaashi! I was so worried. Where were you?”

“A-Ah, Bokuto-san-“

“You’re not hurt are you? I got scared that you may have gotten caught under the rubble or something.”

“N-No, I’m alright.” Keiji reassured, patting his boyfriend gently on the back. “Sorry to have worried you.”

“Akaashi~” Bokuto whined into his shoulder.

“Is Kuroo-san alright?”

“He’s okay. He’s in the infirmary right now. A few minor injuries but he’s got a really bad headache.”

“I see.”

Bokuto released the younger teen before taking his hand into his own. “Say, Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“You... You stopped their fight, didn’t you?”

Keiji stayed silent.

“Well, y’see, if you did, then I want to thank you.”

The ravenhead turned to his boyfriend in barely concealed shock.

“I think something bad would have happened if you didn’t stop them so...” Bokuto offered a bright smile, so very grateful. “Thank you!”

It churned Keiji’s gut uncomfortably. He didn’t deserve thanks, especially not in such a genuine way and not from his boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are being revealed bit by bit!! I’m excited!! I’m not very creative with names so I named Daishou’s snake... “Snake”... Orochi = Snake, Daishou’s snake is called (Oro)Chi-chan... I’m boring, I know. Sorry.
> 
> See you next time!!


	16. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden distance grows between Bokuto and Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ I hope everyone is well!! Apologies for the wait, my workload has increased once again, orz. Anyway, this chapter… Uhh, it gets borderline nsfw. There’s nothing explicit!! It just gets a little heated, s’all. It’s been a while but we have Bokuto’s POV!! Please enjoy~

 

 

Ever since the Brawl between Kuroo and Daishou two weeks ago, Akaashi had been acting weird. He often refused to hang out with Koutarou and every time he asked the younger teen what was wrong, he would get a sad smile in response. It was an expression which told Koutarou that his boyfriend didn’t want to talk about it. He respected the other’s privacy but it made the older teen no less anxious. He wanted to help and support his boyfriend through his troubles but there wasn’t anything he could do if they weren’t even communicating.

 

_Me: We’re eating lunch in Kuroo’s room because there’s a study session in our’s. Come join us if you have time!_

_Akaashiii <3: Thank you, but I might have to pass again today, sorry._

_Me: No worries! It’s okay! Let me know if you need anything <3 xx_

 

Koutarou sighed at their last exchange in messages three days ago. He wanted to give Akaashi the space he needed but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel lonely. It was selfish, he knew that, but it was a feeling he couldn’t simply brush away.

So he mustered up some courage and typed out:

 

_Me: Hey hey hey, Akaashi! I’m coming to your room for a bit!”_

 

Instantly, the word _read_ popped up from beside his message and after waiting for a few moments and receiving no reply, Koutarou assumed that it was an okay to go to his room.

Pocketing his phone, Koutarou trotted to Akaashi’s room.

 

 

Having knocked on his boyfriend’s door, Koutarou waited patiently outside, rocking on the balls of his feet gently as he heard soft footsteps approach the other side of the door. When the door slid open, he was met with a tired looking Akaashi.

“H-Hey,” Koutarou’s greeting fell on a tone of concern as he brought a hand up to caress the dark bags under his boyfriend’s eye. “Have you not been sleeping well?”

One of Akaashi’s hands cupped over Koutarou’s as he nuzzled into his palm. “I’ve been busy.”

Before Koutarou could reply, Akaashi led him into his room. It was a little different from the last time Koutarou was there. It was spacious and empty. All his belongings were cleared away and in the corner of the room was a backpack and suitcase.

A violent chill quaked through Koutarou’s entire body at what those items meant.

“A-Akaashi, you’re-“

But when Koutarou turned to Akaashi, a pair of lips crashed into his own. It was desperate and sloppy and Koutarou was stunned for a moment.

Pulling Akaashi away by the shoulders, Koutarou tried, “A-Akaashi, wait-“

But the younger teen interrupted him with another forceful kiss. He felt himself get pushed back, step by step was a retreat until his leg caught on the edge of the bed, sending him falling backwards. The landing was soft against Akaashi’s comforter but he didn’t get to think about it for long before his boyfriend crawled on top of him.

Knees were planted on either side of Koutarou’s waist as Akaashi lowered himself down with his elbows caging Koutarou’s head.

“Akaash-“

Again, he was interrupted. Their lips connected in a fiery heat. A hand found its way into Koutarou’s hair, tugging at his two-toned hair, eliciting a low growl from the back of his throat. Their kiss grew heated, the movement of tongues delved deeper into each other’s mouths as they continued to make out.

Their kiss broke for a second giving them a chance to breathe.

“Akaashi, what are you-“

“Koutarou...”

The older teen instantly swallowed back the rest of his question at the sound of Akaashi purring out his name, his _first_ name, against his lips in such a needy way. A heat rushed to his lower body and he couldn’t stop his hands moving on their own.

With a firm grab of Akaashi’s ass, Koutarou pulled his boyfriend down, grinding their hips together. Obscene moans left both their mouths at the sensation.

“Jesus, Keiji...”

“Kou...”

Wet lips met again, this time with the addition of their lower bodies working against each other. A pressure built strongly in Koutarou’s pants and it was no different for Akaashi.

But no matter how aroused Koutarou felt, there was still a question nagging constantly at the back of his mind.

Flipping their positions over, Koutarou planted his hands on either side of Akaashi’s head. Dark pupils surrounded by green were blown wide with desire as their pants ghosted over each other’s lips.

“Why are you doing this?” Koutarou asked, knowing full well that talking about this would potentially ruin the moment... But he had to know.

Akaashi’s wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s neck to bring him down into a kiss but the older teen resisted.

“Keiji,” he said with a firm voice. “Answer my question.”

“Bokuto-san, please-“

“No!” Koutarou didn’t mean to raise his voice but his impatience was getting the better of him. “Tell me what’s going on. Why are you doing this? Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye?”

“I’m not-“ Akaashi tried to deny but that only fuelled Koutarou more.

“Don’t lie. The suitcase, the sudden distance you’ve put between us. You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Pretty green eyes drifted off to the side as his lips pursed thinly together.

“You are, aren’t you.” Koutarou stated more than asked. That expression on his boyfriend’s face was already enough of an answer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“I just can’t!” Akaashi was growing impatient too. “I’m sorry. That’s why I thought-“

“You thought having sex with me would cut it?!”

Again, the answer was only a purse of his lips.

“Keiji, I love you. I want to have sex with you but doing this... Having sex with you now and then you’ll just leave me is... There’s no point!”

One hand cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, gently turning his face so that their eyes made contact again. A sheen of unshed tears glossed over pretty green eyes and it struck a chord somewhere deep within Koutarou.

“Look at me,” he said a little more softly. “It isn’t just sex that I want. I want all of you. I want more time together. I want to live with you after we graduate. But most of all, I want you to trust me.”

The first tear ran down Akaashi’s cheek slowly. The waterworks were overflowing and the dam began to leak. A silent flow of tears followed soon after and Koutarou did his best to wipe and kiss his boyfriend’s sadness away.

 

 

When Akaashi had calmed down in Koutarou’s arms, the older teen was the first to speak up.

“Are you alright, now?”

His boyfriend hummed an affirmative.

“Will you tell me what’s going on then?”

“Only a bit... if that’s okay,” Akaashi replied, looking away guiltily.

Planting a kiss to the other’s forehead, Koutarou said, “It’s better than nothing at all.”

A soft smile settled on Akaashi’s lips. “I’m going to the Miya Corporation tomorrow.”

“The Miya’s?”

“Apparently they are connected to what I’m looking for.”

What Akaashi said was still vague but Koutarou thought it would be better to support his plan than to pry for any more information.

“I can probably get you an appointment with them.”

A delicate eyebrow was raised as a question.

“My family have, err, a history with them, so...” Koutarou looked away for a moment while he looked for words. “So I could get you to see someone instead of you having to wait around and stuff.”

A soft smile was directed at Koutarou, causing a warmth to erupt in his chest. “That would be very helpful. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou, however, pulled a face at that reply.

“What?”

“Why am I back to _Bokuto-san_?” He pouted childishly.

“O-Oh, I, err...”

“Unless you’re only thinking of using my first name when things get... sexy?” Koutarou wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing a beautiful blush to bloom across his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Wh-Wha-?” Akaashi gaped. “Don’t make it sound so weird!” He struggled in Koutarou’s arms but that only made the older teen pull them closer together.

“You’re so cute~” He cooed happily. “I’m still gonna call you Keiji though.”

“That’s fine, I don’t mind,” came Akaashi’s voice, muffled against Koutarou’s chest.

They stayed tangled together for a while longer before Akaashi fell asleep and Koutarou went to phone up the Miya brothers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, writing this chapter made me feel all sorts of emotions. I hope you enjoyed it!! Again, I don’t know when I’ll be able to update, but I will try for within the next month. Sorry to constantly ask for your patience, orz, and thank you – until next time!!


	17. Miya Corporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji meets with the Miya brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, it's in the title - IT'S CONFRONTATION TIME!! Okay, so once again, for those who haven’t read the manga, the Miya brothers are canon. To put it simply, I really love them and can't wait to see them animated. There are no major manga spoilers. At most, it’s just the twin’s personalities and interactions. I don't really know how to describe this chapter so I'll just let you decide, haha!! Enjoy~

 

 

Just over a year and a half at the academy and Keiji had finally found a significant lead. Although it was based on Mind Control, it was still related to forbidden magic. It could potentially lead him to his grandfather’s research.

The very thought that he may be able to find something made Keiji feel anxious as the Miya Corporation building came into sight. He doubted that the topic of forbidden magic would come easily and some would even get defensive or violent at the mention of it. That’s why Keiji put in additional time and effort to prepare himself for a fight.

A gentle hand threaded its fingers with Keiji, bringing a small smile to the ravenhead’s face.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the large glass entrance.

“They said they’ll meet us personally in the lobby.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow at that. “What kind of connection do you have with the Miyas to have them agree to greet us personally?”

“It’s a... long story,” Bokuto replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, as the glass doors slid open, granting them access to the impressive lobby of the Miya Corporation.

It was spacious. However, what made it feel a lot larger than it should was the fact that the lobby was empty. Not a single person was there. No guests. No staff. No-one. It was silent and eerie. Keiji’s guard was raised immediately as they took a few steps further into the building.

“’Tsumu, they’re here.”

Snapping their heads to the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Keiji saw two teenagers around the same age as himself were sitting on the couches available in the lobby. The one with dark hair was sat up properly while the other with blonde hair was splayed out with his head in the other’s lap.

“I just got comfortable as well,” the blonde complained.

“Can you get off? You’re heavy.”

“Shut up!”

They both pushed themselves off the couch before approaching Keiji and Bokuto. They were identical twins. Both of the same height, a similar build, same hairstyle, albeit the direction their hair was different and its colour.

The blonde one spoke up first, spreading his arms wide. “Welcome welcome, you must be Akaashi-kun we heard about.”

Keiji nodded.

“I’m Miya Atsumu, and this is my brother, Osamu.” The brother nodded in greeting which Keiji returned rigidly.

“Thank you for your time, I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“So what can I do for you?” Atsumu clapped his hands together, the smile on his face was unreadable.

“Should I just get to the point?” Keiji asked rather bluntly. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to be alert. The twins were dangerous.

“Shoot!” Atsumu smiled sharply.

“Why do you have connections with forbidden magic?”

“Oh my, what a sensitive topic~” The blonde taunted.

“’Tsumu, you sound like an idiot,” his brother deadpanned.

“Shut it! I’m acting!” Atsumu reasoned, before turning back to Keiji. “And why does it bother you that we have such connections, hmm?”

“So you admit it.” Keiji’s hand grabbed Bokuto’s instantly, drawing on his mana.

“Whoa, there.” Atsumu raised his hand in a placating gesture. “Why is it such a problem?”

“Why is it a problem?” Keiji repeated in disbelief. “It’s called forbidden magic for a reason. It’s morally incorrect and should not exist in the first place.”

“Is that so?” The smirk on Atsumu’s face was infuriating. “Does your boyfriend know about your strong negative opinion on the matter?”

Keiji’s delicate eyebrows furrowed together at the question. Taking a quick glance to the side at Bokuto, who wore a straight face, he turned back to answer, “Yes, he knows.”

“Really?!” It was like Atsumu was genuinely surprised. “And Bokuto-kun, you didn’t tell him?” The amusement in his voice was evident but Keiji didn’t understand why.

“Didn’t tell me what?” Keiji looked between his boyfriend and Atsumu in confusion.

“’Tsumu.” Osamu spoke up.

“It’s fine,” Atsumu waved his hand dismissively at his brother at whatever silent comment Osamu made. “Akaashi-kun, there is something Bokuto-kun hasn’t told you. I think it would be smart to discuss that something between yourselves first.”

Keiji raised an open palm in front of him, threatening them as he concentrated his magic. “I can talk to Bokuto-san afterwards. What I want now is where you obtained your knowledge of forbidden magic.”

The smirk returned to Atsumu’s face. “Our company has been involved with several organizations.”

“Do we really need to tell him?” Osamu asked, at which his brother only shrugged.

Atsumu continued. “We’ve been buying out any and all forbidden magic knowledge around the nation. Of course, there are some spells which weren’t acquired so peacefully.”

Atsumu looked directed at Keiji, his eyes gleamed with something sinister.

“Your grandfather being one of them.”

An orb of compressed particles was instantly launched from Keiji’s palm. That confession was enough to get his blood boiling to the highest degree. However, the twins were fast on their feet and they both dodged the attack. It blasted a hole in the wall behind them but they seemed relatively unfazed. Leaping back together, the distance between the twins and Keiji was much greater.

Atsumu whistled lowly. “’Samu, we would have died if we got hit by that.”

“You mean _you_ would have died.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard.”

Ignoring their brotherly bickering, Keiji took a step forward, pulling Bokuto with him from behind. That one step quaked the entire foundations of the building.

“I’m going to destroy this place and the research on forbidden magic with it.” Keiji declared.

“Along with all the products of forbidden magic?” Osamu asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“The magic is _tainted_.” Keiji spat. “Both it and its creations have to go!”

“Osamu, this is such a tragic story, I think I might cry!” Atsumu cried dramatically, clinging onto his brother.

Osamu ignored his twin, simply pointing a finger at Bokuto before saying, “Then you’re saying your boyfriend is tainted and he should die.”

There was a pause.

A sudden chill wrecked through Keiji’s body at what the other teen said. Slowly, he turned to Bokuto and was horrified by the look on his face. Lips were pursed tightly together in distress. The look in golden eyes was dulled as if accepting what the twins had said.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Well, if he is to die, then let us help you~” Atsumu cheered, drawing an arch over his head with his hand, materializing several icicles before flicking his fingers and sending them sharply through the air and towards Bokuto.

With a slash of his hand, Keiji shattered the icicles.

 “No fun~” Atsumu pouted.

“Why are you defending some tainted product?” Osamu questioned.

“What are you saying?!” Keiji demanded, confusion reaching its peak.

_How is Bokuto-san related to this exactly? What do they mean by he is a product? There’s no way. He would have said something. He isn’t-_

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as several fireballs were aimed at them.

Again, Keiji swiped them away.

“You say that forbidden magic shouldn’t exist-“

“It shouldn’t.” Keiji interrupted the dark haired twin.

Osamu sighed. “But is there much point in destroying it now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You destroy forbidden magic in this era: Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Playing God... They’ll disappear from this age but they will only resurface again in the future. You can’t stop someone from developing the magic. It will only be a matter of time before someone rediscovers it and enhance its usage.”

That never crossed Keiji’s mind. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Looks like he hadn’t thought about it before, ‘Samu.” Atsumu smirked, making Keiji send another glare his way. “In any case, you can’t beat us.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Giving his brother a side glance, Osamu sighed. “Are we really doing this?”

“Well, he doesn’t believe us. They’ll be the first ones to see.”

Keiji lowered his stance, preparing to counter any spell they were about to cast. But Keiji could only ever counter spell that he knew and have studied...

What the twins used was something _original_.

With their backs together and arm outstretched side by side, they said, “ _Miya’s secret: ‘Tsumu/’Samu spatial vortex.”_

The air twisted into itself in front of Keiji and Bokuto. It drew in the air around them, causing the winds to suck Keiji closer towards the black hole.

_Original magic_... Something Keiji could never prepare for unless he had seen it at least once before. It took mages years to develop their own and most of them weren’t even perfected. But this, the Miya twins came up with something and in that moment, it was a danger that Keiji couldn’t see himself getting out of. He couldn’t counter it.

Panic coursed through his blood as he was slowly dragged in by the vortex.

His search for his grandfather’s research was leading him to his death.

“Stop.” An arm was held out in front of Keiji, shielding him from inching any closer to the Miya twin’s spell.

Atsumu and Osamu relaxed their posture, cancelling their spell the moment Bokuto stepped forward.

“Bokuto-kun ruined our fun,” Atsumu sulked to his brother.

“What are you planning?” Osamu asked, ignoring his brother once again.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto seemed to consider something for a moment. Then, he faced the twins directly and bowed slightly. “I’ll talk to Akaashi about this, so could you...” He pursed his lips together before continuing. “Could you please leave us alone for a while?”

Osamu looked at his brother. The blonde did the same and then they looked back at Bokuto.

Atsumu shrugged. “Sure,” he replied before pointing and firing a finger gun at Keiji.

The ravenhead didn’t react fast enough as he felt something collide with his forehead before his body instantly fell slump against the ground.

“W-What...?” Keiji said weakly.

“I’ve just immobilized you,” Atsumu said with a smirk. “Take him away, Bokuto-kun. You have about 3 hours to do whatever you like with his body~”

Beside him, Osamu pulled a disgusted face at his brother.

“What?” Atsumu asked innocently.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Rude!”

Ignoring their bickering, Bokuto hooked an arm around Keiji’s shoulders and one under his knees. Keiji could feel every movement but no matter how hard he tried to command his body, no movements were made. He was completely in the care of his boyfriend.

“We’ll be leaving then,” Bokuto said as he approached the glass doors.

“Take care~” Atsumu waved.

“Bokuto-kun,” Osamu called, stopping the older teen. “It would be an idea to tell Akaashi your situation.”

Golden eyes drifted from the twins to Keiji before they faced forward again.

“I already plan to do that.”

Carefully, Bokuto carried Keiji back to their dorms while a thousand thoughts raced around Keiji’s mind at everything that had just happened.

 

 

 

“Hey, ’Tsumu?”

“What is it, ‘Samu?”

“What are we going to do with the massive hole in the wall?”

“Hmm... Let’s just say a truck did that.”

Osamu stared at his brother with an utterly unimpressed expression on his face.

“Are you stupid?”

“Shut up!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a bit of a mess. Did you expect that? I feel like there could have been a little bit more action but… that didn’t happen (oops). Anyway, I hope you liked the twin’s interactions and the chapter in general!! If you’re expecting a flashback, then you’ve got that right – so see you next time!! 
> 
> (We are actually getting close to the end – perhaps 2 or 3 more chapters left to go)


	18. First subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter: Bokuto’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait!! A lot has happened in the last few weeks and it has taken me a little longer than intended to get myself sorted out. Thank you so much for your patience!! And without any further delay, here is the flashback chapter!!

 

 

Gently, Koutarou lowered Akaashi onto his bed, leaning his back against the headboard before taking a seat in front of his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Koutarou asked, taking Akaashi’s hands into his own.

“I feel fine,” Keiji offered a small smile. “I just can’t move.”

“Right...” Absent fingers brushed over smaller knuckles as he looked down at their hands.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Keiji,” Koutarou looked up, golden eyes locking onto green eyes. “Is there anything you want to ask me before I start... explaining?”

It was Akaashi’s turn to look away. He took a moment to think before looking back to Koutarou with a sadness in his eyes, it tugged at the older teen’s heartstrings.

“What did they mean by you being a… product of forbidden magic?” He asked slowly. His voice made it clear that he didn’t want to believe or accept the possibility of it being true.

Koutarou took a small breath before squeezing his boyfriend’s hands lightly. “It means exactly that.” The truth was a lot more difficult to say and with his lips pursed into a thin line, no more words left his mouth for a while.

A small encouraging squeeze had Koutarou taking another breath before willing himself to continue. “I died twelve years ago, Keiji. Mine and my sister’s bodies were found hours after we were killed,” he swallowed thickly. “And it was forbidden magic researchers who brought us back...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Bokutos were a well respected family in Tokyo. Koutarou’s father was a successful headmaster of a mage academy, bringing dozens of well-trained mages into the society every year. His mother was in the government, monitoring and regulating the relationship between mages and humans. There was no-one who held any form of grudge against them, so what happened that day was simply a misfortune.

 

“You be good now, Koutarou.” His mother patted the young boy on the head with a loving smile. “Listen to your sister, okay?”

Koutarou nodded once with a bright smile, before diving into his mother’s arms. “I will!”

“Look after your little brother, okay, Yumiko?” His father said to Koutarou’s sister. She was only three years older yet she had an air of maturity. Koutarou loved her very much.

“I will.” She also gave them a smile, albeit less bright but more reassuring.

Their mother stood back to her full height, straightening out her skirt before saying, “Dinner’s in the fridge, just heat it up. We should be back before your bedtime, okay?”

The two children nodded once with an affirmative noise, making both parents smile down at them in pride.

“Take care, you two,” they waved as they stepped out of the front door.

“Bye bye!”

“Have a good day!”

When the door clicked shut, Koutarou turned to his sister excitedly.

She side eyed him before asking, “Videogame or volleyball?”

“VOLLEYBALL!”

With a smile, she ruffled her little brother’s hair before taking his hand and leading him out to their back yard, net and ball already waiting for them.

 

The day was relatively quiet after their volleyball session came to an end. They relaxed in the bath, washing away their dirt and sweat before changing into clean clothes and settling in front of the television as the sun dipped further and further below the horizon.

They were snuggled up under a blanket until Yumiko perked up at a sound Koutarou didn’t hear.

“Onee-cha-“ A hand covered his mouth instantly as her other hand reach for the remote control, muting the television with a press of a button.

That was when Koutarou heard quiet padding of feet beyond the living room door.

Fear ran strongly through his blood as his heartbeat became known in his ears. He felt his breaths coming out short and shallow but with one look up at his sister, whose golden eyes were fixed to the door and seemingly collected, it calmed Koutarou a little.

There were several pairs of feet walking around the hall outside and with one more press of a button, Yumiko turned off the television. She removed her hand from Koutarou’s mouth before pressing a finger to her lips to indicate _don’t speak_.

Koutarou nodded before his sister tugged his hand, leading him to the cabinet in the corner of the room.

They slipped into the wooden storage space easily. Closing the door, they waited in the dark.

Just as Koutarou was about to whisper something, the sound of the living room door opened and someone stepped in. Words were instantly lost in his throat as he feared for dear life that whoever it was, they weren’t going to look in the cabinet.

Yumiko sat completely still, her eyes were closed as she listened to the outside world.

“Len, this room’s empty too.” They heard a male voice say.

“We’ll move upstairs then,” came a more distant voice in the hall.

The person in the living room padded out, leaving the door to click shut on its own.

Everything fell silent again.

“Onee-cha-“

“Shh.” She hissed, her eyes still closed as she continued to wait.

At the time, Koutarou didn’t know that his sister was using magic to hear the conversation taking place outside of the normal human hearing range.

Just when Koutarou’s anxious energy was getting the better of him, his sister pushed open the cabinet door and snuck out. Waving a hand for Koutarou to follow, they shuffled their way to the door.

“We’re leaving out of the back door, okay?”

Koutarou nodded several times before his sister took his hand and used the other to pull the door handle.

Yumiko didn’t even make a full step out of the room when,

“Hey, there’s brats down there!”

They looked up and saw a masked gunman point at them from the indoor balcony.

“Run!” Yumiko hissed as they ran to the next closest door, ducking into the kitchen as they heard footsteps thunder down the stairs.

With a strong arm, his sister threw Koutarou further into the kitchen before she slammed the door shut.

“Kou, go!” She ordered, wrestling boxes in front of the door to buy them more time.

Koutarou didn’t want to argue. His sister was mature, smart and always knew what to do. He trusted her. So he turned and ran. He ran in the opposite direction to his sister. He ran towards the back door.

Never had he thought his house was too big. But in that moment, where he could see the exit, it felt like his little legs were just not fast enough.

A door was smashed open behind him. He heard his sister scream. Then two gunshots were fired.

Koutarou didn’t look back. His sister gave him one thing to do and that was to run.

The back door was close.

His arm was reaching out to the door handle. He was nearly there.

But he didn’t make it.

His fingers didn’t even touch the door handle when the door swung open. In front of him was a tall man. His face was masked like the other and he held a gun in his hand.

Koutarou stared up at him in horror.

His exit was right there.

But he never made it.

A gun was pointed at his chest. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t dodge.

He simply watched as the trigger was pulled.

A deafening ring quaked his ears as everything else in the world fell silent.

His eyes watched as the man slowly moved out of sight as his gaze drifted upwards. He felt his back land on hard surface but he didn’t register any pain. Staring up at the ceiling, Koutarou remembered the moments of his life where he laughed the hardest, where he smiled the brightest and where he cried the most.

The world dulled around him. He felt like he was sinking deeper into a black ocean. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. It was cold. And it terrified him.

However, he could do nothing but wait.

 

The bodies of Yumiko and Koutarou were found by the police.

 

It had been three hours since the Bokuto house was burgled.

It had been three hours since Koutarou’s last heartbeat.

It had been three hours since Koutarou’s body was last warm.

 

 

 

Distant sobbing stirred Koutarou from his sleep. His body felt unreasonably heavy, more so than an entire day of spiking. Even the slightest movement made his eyebrows furrow together in pain.

Blinking his eyes open to a blaring white ceiling, Koutarou groaned at the sudden assault of brightness. He heard a gasp in the distance before turning his head in the direction of the sound.

Through a thick glass wall, he saw three figures. Two were easily recognised as his parents. His mother was holding a tissue to her nose as she wept against the glass. Her eyes displayed so many emotions that Koutarou could even begin to decipher. All he could do was offer his best smile despite his fatigue.

His father wrapped a hand around his wife’s shoulders before burying his face in her silky dark hair. His eyes were also layered with a mountain of indescribable feelings.

The other person was a short man, dressed in a white lab coat. He wore a rather proud smile at his parents before his muffled voice said, “They are the first successful subjects of Resurrection. Congratulation.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have Bokuto’s story. I hope you liked it!! Next chapter shouldn’t be as long a wait as this one – again, sorry about that. There are only 2 more chapters left so thank you to those who have read this far and hopefully, you’ll make it to the end!! See you then~


	19. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto remembers something that everyone else has forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished an exam this morning and spent the rest of the day writing this chapter. There is a perspective hope half way through and well… the whole thing took a much different turn than I expected. Please, don’t hate me!! Enjoy~

 

 

When the setting faded into darkness, Keiji opened his eyes to see golden orbs peering at him hesitantly. He didn’t realise when he had closed his eyes. Moreover, he didn’t even notice that he was under Bokuto’s illusion magic. The experience felt very real. Perhaps because it was a memory and not imagination which made Keiji feel as if he had truly witnessed the events of that day.

What happened was entirely unfair. Bokuto and his sister did not deserve that end. They had done nothing wrong. Not only were they victims in an armed burglary, they later became victims of forbidden magic. Why were they presented with such a cruel fate?

Gentle fingers brushed over Keiji’s cheeks, bringing his mind back to the present. A wet smudge was felt across his cheek from where Bokuto had wiped a tear away.

The older teen pressed their foreheads together and asked, “Keiji? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“It’s fine,” Keiji whispered, not trusting his voice entirely. “I just... I didn’t know...”

“Of course, you didn’t. I haven’t told anyone for a reason,” Bokuto replied with a sad smile. “We agreed that it was something that didn’t need to be brought to light so it’s like a family secret.”

“Like how every family has its own secrets...” Keiji replied, thinking back to his grandfather and how they kept that to themselves.

There was a moment of silence shared between them before Bokuto spoke up.

“Keiji, what are you going to do now?”

_Is it worth it?_ came Miya Osamu’s voice in the back of Keiji’s mind.

“I’m...” He paused to double check whether he was certain that this was what he wanted to do. “I’m still going to destroy the research.”

“And me?”

“I...” Keiji’s lips pursed into a thin line. “I don’t know...”

Bokuto leant in to press a small kiss to Keiji’s forehead. “It’s okay. You don’t need to give me an answer right now.”

They exchanged gentle smiles again, gazing into each other’s eyes and melting into the colourful depths.

“Will you come with me to the Miya Corporation again, Bokuto-san?”

It looked as if Bokuto wanted to ask something but he swallowed the question back. “Sure,” was his simple and quiet answer.

 

 

The next evening, Keiji led Bokuto around the back of the Miya Corporation building. With quiet incantations and occasionally marking the ground with a small chalk, Keiji created a barrier around the entire block.

“A barrier?” Bokuto questioned, as Keiji marked the ground again with a symbol.

“Yeah, anyone who walks through it will have all memories of anything related to forbidden magic erased.” Keiji explained simply.

“But that’s-“

“Memory Manipulation.” Keiji finished, looking at Bokuto to assess his reaction.

Golden eyes were surprised and maybe a little reluctant but he didn’t say anything.

_Hypocrite._ was what Keiji would have called him if he were in Bokuto’s position, but perhaps his boyfriend was more forgiving than he was. In fact, he knew Bokuto was very forgiving and very kind deep down. Keiji truly wondered what he had done to deserve someone so bright and honest.

 

 

They returned to their respective rooms after the barrier had been set up. Bokuto was as gentle as always with his goodnight hug and kiss and again, Keiji doubted his worthiness of having such a boyfriend.

Even later that night, Keiji hacked into the school system to locate Daishou’s room. He left his room silently, making his way to the older teen’s room before casting an enchantment on the threshold of his door. The same one as the barrier around the Miya Corporation. The enchantment was much smaller so even without Bokuto, Keiji could cast it fine. It did make him a little more tired, making his sleep that night a little deeper than usual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been several days since Koutarou and Akaashi met the Miya twins and he expected his boyfriend to be a little bit more stiff with the situation they were in. Honestly, Koutarou thought he would be rejected by Akaashi because of what he was. In fact, he was prepared for it. If Akaashi wanted him to die, he would understand. Perhaps he would be a little upset... Okay, more than a little... He would be utterly heartbroken! But the ravenhead had his reasons. His hate for forbidden magic was heard loud and clear and Koutarou knew he was in no position to change the other’s mind.

So when he was met with a perfectly neutral boyfriend, who seemed as if meeting the Miya twins had no affect on him whatsoever, Koutarou began to feel hopeful. The idea that he would be able to spend the rest of his academy days with Akaashi, living with him after graduating and simply spending the rest of his life with his boyfriend fuelled his motivation immensely.

In short, Koutarou was happy.

 

 

 

One night, Koutarou had a vision of sorts. He wandered back into the Miya Corporation and descended down some stairs. The whole experience was fuzzy. He only remembered what was directly in front of him. He kept walking. Step by step. One foot in front of the other. Until he came into a room full of filing cabinets.

His arm moved on its own, as if they were controlled by something else. With a swipe of his arm in front of him, the room erupted in flames. The heat could be felt against his face as the contents of the room melted and burned.

Koutarou caused this, yet he felt nothing in doing so.

Simply, he turned his back on the wreckage and returned the way he came.

He kept walking. Step by step. One foot in front of the other. Until he stepped out of the building as if nothing had happened.

 

 

 

Koutarou bolted upright from that dream. His body trembled at how realistic the dream felt. His chest felt constricted and it was difficult to breathe. Running a shaky hand over his face, he tried to regulate his heart rate again.

Even when his body had calmed down, his head was still pounding, both in thought and in pain. Reaching out for his tablet, Koutarou sent a quick message to Akaashi.

_Me: Keiji! I just had a crazy dream! I’ll tell you more about it in the morning_

It was in fact four in the morning so it was impractical for Koutarou to march into his boyfriend’s room searching for comfort. But in truth, Koutarou desperately wanted to be with Akaashi at that moment. He didn’t know whether he could last until later that morning.

 

 

For nearly three hours, Koutarou rolled around in his bed in distress. He couldn’t shake the dream he had and neither could he find any more sleep after waking up.

Before the clock even struck seven, the older teen was out of bed, dressed and making his way to Akaashi’s room.

With a few knocks on the door, Koutarou waited patiently on the other side. Absently, he rocked on the balls of his feet for Akaashi to open the door.

He never did.

Koutarou knocked a few additional times, thinking that perhaps he was still sleeping. But when his knocks were loud and simply impossible to sleep through, Koutarou grew panicked.

He dialled Akaashi’s number, again waiting for him to pick up, waiting for the call to connect.

But it never did.

“Keiji!” Koutarou called, hammering on the door in desperation. “Hey!”

Looking around the corridor, Koutarou felt like it was unreasonable to start shouting and yelling while other students were just waking up or getting ready.

So, Koutarou summoned up his magic. Placing a palm against the surface of the door, he forced it to slide open. He instantly ran in only to be met with an empty room.

Light filtered through the windows softly, marking the carpet with a bright frame. It was a warm display of morning light but it only gave Koutarou a chill as he observed the rest of the room. The table was bare. The bed was neatly made. There were no belongings anywhere in sight.

“Keiji...?” He asked into the emptiness, feeling as if his chest was caving in.

Running to Akaashi’s desk, Koutarou pulled open all the draws. Empty. All of them.

He checked the wardrobe. Empty.

There was nothing there. Nothing at all.

Koutarou’s legs felt weak. Tears were threatening his eyes. But nothing stopped him from turning around and sprinting out of the room to find his best friend.

 

 

Just as Koutarou was approaching Kuroo’s room, the tall third year stepped out, hiding a yawn behind a hand.

“Kuroo!”

Said teen turned to his best friend onto to catch him by the shoulders to prevent Koutarou from charging him to the floor.

“Bro, what are you-“

“Kuroo, have you seen Keiji?” Koutarou panted, eyes desperately looking up at his best friend.

“Keiji?” Kuroo repeated carefully, concern glossing over his eyes. “Who’s that?”

It was like the sound of glass cracking. It rang louder than anything inside Koutarou’s head as the world around him fell silent.

“Wh-What do you mean ‘who’s that’?!” Koutarou yelled into Kuroo’s face as he gripped the taller teen’s arms with a painful amount of force.

“Jesus, calm down.” Kuroo tried but Koutarou wasn’t listening.

“Akaashi Keiji! Our friend. My boyfriend!”

But the look on Kuroo’s face was only that of confusion and worry.

The tears on the verge of spilling threatened their escape again and Koutarou shoved his best friend aside, dashing away despite the calls of his name.

_How could he forget? What is happening here? How is this happening? And why?!_

_Keiji, where are you? Don’t leave me. You can’t. Not after..._

_Please, where are you?!_

Without even a knock, Koutarou charged into the headmaster’s office. In the sudden crash open of his door, Koutarou’s father nearly spilt his morning tea.

“K-Koutarou?! What’s the matter?”

“Dad,” Koutarou planted his hands firmly on the desk as a means of support. “Where’s Akaashi Keiji? He disappeared. Did he leave a note? O-Or anything saying that he’s withdrawing from the academy?”

“Akaashi Keiji...” His father repeated as he typed in the name on his computer. “Son,” his father gave Koutarou a critical look. “There isn’t an Akaashi Keiji enrolled in this school.”

“What?”

“There never has been either. There are no records.”

He turned his computer monitor around so that Koutarou could see. The name Akaashi Keiji was typed into the search bar but a very clear ‘No results found’ was displayed.

“But...”

All the energy Koutarou had accumulated that morning suddenly left him. He dropped to the floor in disbelief.

“Koutarou!” His father was by his side in an instant but the teen couldn’t register anything that was said to him.

It was like a hole had opened in his chest, devouring his insides, leaving nothing but an empty, hollow shell. It was like Akaashi had never existed in the first place. A swarm of doubts invaded his mind at the possibility that his boyfriend was never real. There was no proof of him anywhere. No one remembered him. Only Koutarou did.

Withheld tears finally broke their dam. They trailed uncontrollably down Koutarou’s cheeks as he sobbed into his hands. No matter how many he wiped away, there was more to come.

It felt like his life was crumbling away in his hands. He felt lost and hopeless, shattered and broken.

He didn’t know what to do or what to think.

There was only one thing he wanted. But in that moment, he didn’t even know if that even ever existed.

_Keiji..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, ouch… My heart HURTS!! Gosh, I’m… SORRY!! The idea came to mind and I decided to explore it and well, THIS HAPPENED!! I swear, if you’re feeling pain right now, I am too!! Next update will be the final chapter and I can promise you that there will be a happy ending. I’m not so cruel as to leave them like this, okay?! Anyway, thank you for reading and until next time!!


	20. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a moonlit lake, several years later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter!! Thank you so much for reading up until this point, I hope you have enjoyed the journey!! I tried to come up with a non-spoilery title for this chapter but I couldn’t think of one – but at this point, does the chapter title even matter? I mean, the actual ending of the fic is more important, right? So, here we have it!! Please, enjoy~

 

 

With the guide of the moon, Koutarou ventured through the thick trees of a dense forest. The moonlight made the vegetation glisten under a silver light, casting the entire area into an ethereal setting. The magic currents in the forest were strong and it piqued Koutarou’s curiosity even more.

The village nearby said that the spirits of the forest enhanced a mage’s skill, connecting them with the greater flow of universal magic. Spirits were said to be ancient wielders of magic and if Koutarou wished to understand the very foundations of the magic they used today, he thought the best way to start would be from the beginning.

A light breeze whispered against Koutarou’s ears, bringing with it the distant sound of water. With a small inhale and a close of his eyes, the twenty-six year old traveller enhanced his senses of sound. Connecting with the sound waves that bent around objects and diverged in open space, Koutarou mapped out the area several metres in front of him.

When he opened his eyes again, he continued forward.

Before long, Koutarou found the trees began to lessen, leading him onto a clearing before a lake bank. The sound of water gently lapping at the land, added to the picturesque display of nature. With the moon glowing overhead and casting the world below in its silver light, it created a spiritual feel which suited the forest perfectly.

Koutarou basked in the scenery for a moment longer before a distant figure caught his attention.

In the centre of the lake, there was a person. Their feet hovered just above the water’s surface and occasionally made contact as ripples were created under them. The moonlight made their short, dark hair glimmer as the light breeze ruffled the curls.

They reminded Koutarou of someone dear. Someone he had thought about every day since he disappeared without a trace. Perhaps he was just desperate, perhaps Koutarou just missed him, but what he really didn’t want was for that person on the water surface to be his imagination or a trick by the spirits of the forest.

Taking a step forward, Koutarou thought he could get a closer look. What he ended up doing was snapping a twig under his weight, thus disrupting the peaceful scene in front of him. He mentally cursed himself for being an idiot, but that soon disappeared when the floating person turned to regard the noise.

His features were highlighted by the moon above, casting elegant shadows across his face. His lips fell slightly apart the second deep green eyes met Koutarou’s golden ones. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both too occupied by admiring how the other had physically matured, their facial features a little more grown up and even more attractive.

“Bokuto-san...” Koutarou saw his lips say more than he heard Akaashi’s voice.

They both wanted to run to each other in that instant, but Akaashi’s one step didn’t go according to plan.

Apparently forgetting that he was hovering precariously above the surface of a lake, the moment Akaashi took a step towards Koutarou, he fell into the water. A splash filled the otherwise silent setting before Koutarou’s voice echoed loudly against the night.

“Keiji!”

With a hasty removal of his coat and shoes, Koutarou dived into the lake. He quickly swam to the other man’s aid only to find that he was treading water perfectly fine.

When Koutarou popped out of the water, his gel had been washed out but at least he was by Akaashi’s side.

The younger man wasted no time in diving into the other’s arms, holding each other tightly to make up for the several years they had been apart.

“Koutarou...” Akaashi said against a wet shoulder.

The older man chuckled, pulling away slightly so that they could press their foreheads together. “You finally called me by my first name.”

Akaashi broke their contact briefly to swipe Koutarou’s damp two-toned bangs out of the way before planting their foreheads back together. “I’ve called you that before.” He argued lightly.

“Well, only in bed~” A smirk found its way to his face.

“You’re unbelievable.” Akaashi sighed through a laugh before tilting his head to the side and slotting their lips together.

They kissed softly under the moonlit sky. An immeasurable amount of unspoken words exchanged between their lips as the lake wrapped them in a comfortable warmth. Only gentle ripples were heard around them while even the spirits of the forest watched silently as two lovers were finally reunited.

 

 

By the time their bodies became tired of treading water, they made their way to the bank. Sitting closely together, they kept their feet in the water as they gazed out to the glistening lake before them. Their fingers were laced comfortably together as Akaashi rested his head on the older teen’s shoulder.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, it is.” Koutarou agreed. “Where have you been all this time?”

“Well, after leaving the academy, I went back to my parents for two years. Right now, I’m just travelling around.” Akaashi replied.

“Travelling for research?”

A quiet hum left Akaashi’s lips. “Something like that. I’m developing a type of magic which draws on the magic currents in the air and not from one’s internal mana pool.”

“That’s...”

“Hmm?” Keiji made a questioning sound, looking up at Koutarou from his shoulder.

Koutarou smiled down softly. “That’s a really amazing thing to do.”

A smile was returned. “Thank you.”

There was a beat of silence before Akaashi spoke up again. “What about you, Kou? What have you been doing?”

“I had an extra year at the academy after you left.” Koutarou started, feeling the younger man tense beside him. He gave a small reassuring smile before planting a kiss to his curly hair. “It’s okay, don’t blame yourself. It... It wasn’t easy, I’ll admit. But Kuroo was around, and so was Iwaizumi. Everyone helped me out a lot even though... Well... Even though they couldn’t really understand since they, err... they forgot about you...”

“I’m sorry...” Akaashi apologized sincerely, squeezing Koutarou’s hand tightly.

“It’s okay, really.” Koutarou emphasised. “That extra year was a big help too. It made me realise what I wanted to do and it’s led me here.”

Akaashi looked up into golden eyes again. There was still sadness dancing around on the surface of his pretty green eyes, but Koutarou only smiled and continued anyway.

“I may not look it, but I’m actually quite famous.” His smile grew brighter. “I’m a travelling mage now. I help out smaller communities around the nation while also collecting data on spirits.”

“Spirits?”

“Yeah! They’re the original wielders of magic and I thought if we were to truly understand magic, we need to start from the beginning. I can feel them watching us now.”

That last statement made Akaashi look curiously, but also cautiously, nearly fearfully, around.

Koutarou chuckled quietly. “I want to somehow be able to contact them and y’know, thank them for giving us this power.”

Akaashi returned his gaze to the other man, smiling lovingly at him. “You’re doing a wonderful thing as well.” Lightly, he pecked Koutarou on the lips, the gentle smile never leaving his lips.

Bringing his free hand up to Akaashi’s cheek, he guided the younger man’s lips back onto his. Their kiss was slow and gentle, so full of love and joy at spending time together again. Koutarou was honestly beyond happy.

“Keiji,” Koutarou said after breaking the kiss. “Are we still... a thing?”

Akaashi’s expression saddened a little at the question. “Do you still want to be? I mean, I left you without saying anything. I put you in a difficult situation afterwards. And I... I’ve used forbidden magic on you and our friends so-”

A quick kiss interrupted Akaashi’s ramble. “You did do those things. It was very mean of you and it hurt a lot at the time, but we can put that behind us.”

“But-” He tried to argue but Koutarou simply shook his head.

“I love you, Keiji.” Koutarou gave him a shy smile. “No matter what bad things you’ve done, I forgive you. That’s because you have a good reason, right?”

Akaashi nodded, tears threatening his pretty green eyes.

“Then I forgive you.” Koutarou repeated. “All I want now is to be with you again.”

“Kou...” Akaashi threw his arms around Koutarou’s shoulders, knocking them over onto the grass. “Thank you. I’m sorry as well, but thank you. I... I really don’t feel like I deserve you but-“

“Keiji,” Koutarou interrupted. “I always ask myself the same question of whether I deserve you or not, so if it’s a yes for me, then it’s a yes for you.”

“I...” Tears of a multitude of emotions flowed down Akaashi’s cheeks. Tears of regret, gratitude, relief, happiness, all fell in a stream to his chin which Koutarou tried to wipe away. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

A chuckle escaped Koutarou as he threaded his hand through soft, curly hair while Akaashi sobbed into his shoulder.

“Just don’t leave me again, okay?”

“I won’t. I promise, I won’t.”

 

 

A light breeze rustled the leaves of the forest, rippling the surface of the silent lake as Koutarou and Akaashi remained as they were. The older man wanted to believe that it was the spirits trying to communicate with them. Perhaps they were congratulating them on getting back together, maybe it was praise for solving their complicated emotions, or it could be something like telling them to get a room.

In any case, Koutarou simply gazed up to the stars, thanking everything which had led him up to this point.

The contrast between his boyfriend’s body heat and the coldness of the hard surface of the ground below him told Koutarou that he was still able to feel. The fact that a smile would always stretch across his face at the sight of Akaashi told him that he truly loved the other man. And the rhythm of two hearts beating against each other told him that he and Akaashi were very much alive.

His resurrection may have been a product of forbidden magic but he was grateful nonetheless that he was granted this second chance in life.

 

 

“Keiji?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you take me to your grandfather’s resting place at some point?”

“It’s quite far away.”

“That’s fine. I just figured it’s about time I thanked him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you actually think I’d leave this fic with a sad ending?! No way!! I can’t handle sad endings. They are precious and they deserve each other. I want them to be happy so they’re going to have a happy ending!! Thank you so much for reading this fic to the end. It was an absolute blast writing this and gosh, did I make my own heart break at times… I hope you’ve enjoyed the story as much as I have!! Every hit, kudo, comment has meant so much to me and I can’t thank you enough for the support!! May we love BokuAka forever and always!! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
